Caught In the Middle
by Evangelina Amaryllis
Summary: Dawn has always wanted a job, and she finally gets one in a mansion! Old friends, lovers and new ones, too; come in and out of her life. Rated T for perviness and romance. OC/Sebastian, OC/Ciel, OC/Grell and OC/Aleister. NOT SEBASTIAN/CIEL!
1. Chapter 1

Caught In the Middle

By: Evangelina Amaryllis

Type: Normal; multichapter

Genre: Romance, Fantasy

Rating: T for romance and perviness; may be changed to M later on

Couple(s): OC/Sebastian, OC/Ciel, OC/Grell, OC/Aleister

Spoilers: Some

Dedication: None

A/N: Hello, everyone! I've come out of the writer's block shell! This is a love square story. Some loves are one-sided, others are mutual. The OC's name is Dawnitrea Marie Sun (Dawn), just so you know. ^_^ Just don't stab me if I don't update daily! Set after Madame Red's death, but before anything else that's major, like Angela.

On with the show!

Chapter 1

I giggled as he came into my line of sight. I raised my hand and waved happily. My smile faded as I saw the stern, pained look on his face. "Go home." He said to me. Tears filled up my eyes. "Just go and don't ever come looking for me." I tried to step closer, but he pushed me away. "I don't want you anymore!" His red eyes flared, and I stepped back. Fear enveloped me as I saw the one thing that I never expected to see in his eyes; hatred. "I hate you!" He yelled.

I woke up with a start, sweat pouring off my face and onto the bed. My best friend and room-mate, Rachel, was holding my hand with a worried look on her face. "Was it the same dream again?" She asked. I nodded and flung myself into her arms, crying heavily. Her orange-blood hair fell over my shoulder and mixed itself with my own brown locks. Her blue eyes filled with sympathy while my own oceanic ones were filled with tears and sadness. That boy was someone from my past. I didn't know where he was, why he left or even who he was now. All I feared was that he had died. Some may have wondered how or why I had come to be in a house for homeless girls and women. My parents passed away and I had relied on him to keep me safe. In the house, jobs would be given to women of the wanted qualifications. I hadn't gotten one yet, and nor had Rachel. But enough of that; I should introduce myself. My name is Dawn Marie Sun, at least, that's the full name they gave me.

After I'd calmed down a little bit, Rachel got up to make us some green tea. "I heard a job chance is coming up in a couple of hours. I hope you get it, Dawn." She said. I smiled at her kindness and stood up, walking over to her. "I would be happier if you got it, Rachel." Rachel laughed at my words, and turned to me with her tender smile. We laughed together and drank tea for an hour and a half. Then, we stood up and started getting dressed. She wore her usual blue dress, while I wore a black and white one. She left her hair down, but I tied it up into a bun. A bell rang around the rooms, and we knew it was time for the job chance. Walking down with all the other women and girls, names were called out to narrow down the decision. Only two names sparked my interest. "Rachel Anne Ferdinard, and finally; Dawnitrea Marie Sun." Rachel and I clasped each other's hands and smiled, running up to the other room. Other than us, there were only three girls. One was a fifteen year-old, another was a thirty two year-old, and the last was a seven year-old. "Narrowing down from you five, is quite simple until we reach the final two." Ms. Mary-Anne said. Rachel and I frowned, feeling competition with the other girls; but not with each other. "The job is for a shopkeeper. You and you" – She pointed at the seven and fifteen year-old – "Will not receive the job. As for you three, you will not receive it either." That left only Rachel and myself. "After careful consideration, I believe that this job should go to Rachel Anna Ferdinard." We squealed and hugged each other. I was happy for her, and I knew that something just as good was just around the corner for me.

. . .

So Rachel Anne Ferdinard moved out of the house, and I had a room to myself. No new women came, so no one came to my room. No one comforted me when I woke up, startled by my nightmare; and no one made me laugh while in my saddest moments. Everything grew darker and darker, and soon; the ladies had to force-feed me. I was lonely, sad; and it was all because I couldn't talk to my friend. True, we did send each other letters, but they stopped at some point. She had sent me one explaining that the store she worked at received a lot of customers, so she didn't have much time to write a letter. I understood; but a small part of me wished to be as busy as she was.

. . .

Two years passed after Rachel got her new job. Another job chance rose, and the director led me to the cue of women. I was chosen again, and a small ray of hope came to me. "This time, the job is for a butler-ess. I know that isn't a real word, but that's how it is. The woman will be helping the main butler and the other servants. This is for an earl." The chosen girls looked eager, but I just kept my bored look. As always, it was narrowed down to another girl and me. But this time it was different. "I believe that Dawnitrea Marie Sun should go to work there." The lady said. My eyes lit up, my heart swelled and I was happy. I packed my bags, bought a butler's clothes and styled my hair in a bun before climbing into the carriage. This was my chance to prove myself; and my chance to start a new life. Things were going to be alright, just as my lover had promised before betraying me

We arrived at a mansion, and a butler opened the door. He had red eyes and black hair, just like him. He helped me down with a smile on his face. "Welcome. I trust you are the new worker?" I nodded shyly, looking up at him. "Thank you for the honor." He smiled and took my gloved hand.

"Thank you for coming." He led me to the door, through halls and to a brown, oak door. He knocked twice, and a voice called out for us to enter. He opened the door, and inside was a boy no older than thirteen. I resisted the urge to squeal about how cute he was, and instead bobbed a curtsy. He sighed. "You're going to have to prove yourself, Dawnitrea." I smiled at him.

"Just call me Dawn, my lord." He nodded and motioned for the butler to leave. I was left alone with the young lord. "Unfortunately, I need a dance instructor; you will have to do." I nodded. "Moreover, you will help Sebastian with everything, including keeping Finnian, Barderoy and Mey-rin in check." I nodded again. "I trust you know what the price of betrayal is here." He said. I nodded again, then sighed.

"My lord, why would I betray you when I myself have tasted the sour poison of betrayal?" He nodded.

"Go. Sebastian should be outside, waiting for you. He will show you to your room, and around the mansion." I bobbed another curtsy and walked out, only to find that the butler was there. He showed no sign of moving, so I took a step forward. Swift as an arrow, he picked me up and held me in his arms. "You'll get lost if you walk around here on your own, Dawn." My cheeks burned red and I nodded. He started walking and smiled down at her. "This is the library; the young master often comes here for resources. We must make sure it is clean at all times, and the books have to be cleaned thoroughly." I nodded and relaxed in his arms. He smiled and walked out of the library. "The room you were in earlier is the study." I nodded again and was surprised as he set me down. He motioned for a blonde man to come over, and he did. "Dawn, this would be Barderoy. He is supposed to be the chef." Barderoy was staring at me with wide eyes, causing my cheeks to turn pink. "Bard, it is rude to stare, and you are making our newest worker flustered." Barderoy, or Bard, nodded.

"Nice to meet you, m' am!" I smiled and shook his hand. Sebastian picked me up again and walked me down the hall. "At the very end of this hallway is the young master's room. It is forbidden entry unless you have permission." I nodded again and memorized it quickly. Again, he set me down. "Mey-rin, would you come here for a moment?" He called. A maid with round glasses walked over and blushed. "Dawn, this would be Mey-rin, the maid." I smiled at her and held my hand out to shake, but she only stepped back. I sighed and dropped it, but Sebastian saw otherwise. "Mey-rin, show some respect." She hesitantly held her hand out, and I shook it as gently as I could. She rushed off as quickly as possible, and Sebastian sighed. "Do excuse her." I smiled and nodded. This time, he didn't carry me, but rather wrapped an arm around my waist. "Pluto is outside, so you needn't worry for now." I tilted my head to the side curiously. "A demon dog." He said, as though despising the creature. I nodded. I knew they existed, since my magic-using mother had told me about them. We walked downstairs, and he led me to the kitchen. "Here is where we cook. Those bells will ring when the young master requires our services." I nodded. "And the labels indicate from where the young master is ringing?" I asked. He nodded, smiling. Something about his smile seemed familiar, but then again, lots of people looked like each other. He led me out the door and around the house, sighing as a naked, pale man ran around a boy. Instantly, I covered my eyes. "Why is that one not dressed?" I asked. Sebastian just sighed.

"Finnian, get him away from here. He will only disturb." I heard a bark and soon, Sebastian gently took my hands off of my eyes. "He's not here anymore." I sighed in relief and continued with him on the tour, stopping by the boy and having him introduced as the gardener. His name was Finnian, but everyone called him Finny. I was also introduced to nice little man, but strangely, when he drank his tea; he transformed into a wise man! He introduced himself as Tanaka, and said that he had worked for the company for a very long time. I couldn't help but be very polite to him.

After I was done with my tour, Sebastian led me to a small room. In it was a single bed with clean, white pillows and a purple cover. The cover was made out of satin, and the rest of the room was fit for royalty. I smiled and hugged him, causing him to scowl. A strange one; he'd carry me, wrap his arms around me and hold my hand, but he wouldn't let me hug him. After telling me to stay in the room until further notice, he left. Only at that moment did I realize how cold I got after he left. It was the same feeling I got when I was with him. I started unpacking my things and finished just as I heard a knock on the door. I walked over to open it, and was surprised to see Ciel Phantomhive standing there. "I don't normally come down here, but I want you to come start with me on my dance class." I bobbed a curtsy and nodded. "My lord, if you would just let me change into a dress fit for dancing, I will be up in your study momentarily." He nodded and walked out, closing the door behind him. I quickly got dressed in a beige, flowing gown I had saved just for when I was practicing my dancing. I slipped on my ballet flats and scurried over to the study, waving at Bard and Finny as I passed by them. I knocked twice on the door, just as Sebastian did, and heard Ciel say, "Yes, Dawn, come in." I stepped inside and closed the door. He was sitting at his desk, head in hands. I smiled lightly at him and he stood up. "Honestly, what is there to gain from knowing how to dance?" He muttered.

"My lord, there is so much! Dance is a form of expressing your emotions, and it's a way to tell the person things without saying a word! For example, say you're forced to dance with someone you dislike at a ball, and can't tell them you don't want to? You would simply hold their hand tightly and step on their foot often, on purpose! If you want to show someone that you're happy to be dancing with them, then you would try extra hard to make the dance worthwhile!" He brought his hand to his chin and appeared to think about it. "You may have a point. Some may have their feet trodden on lots." I giggled and took his left hand in my right. He stared up at me in awe. "Do you know how to waltz?" I asked.

"Not very well, no." He replied. I smiled and brought my left hand to his right shoulder. "I apologize if I trod on your feet, though." I nodded in understanding, and began teaching him the steps of the waltz. He didn't step on my foot once, and managed to spin and move swiftly and gracefully. The problem came when he tried to stop. I simply told him to finish with returning his left foot to his right, and he fell backwards. Luckily, I caught him in my arms and blushed at how close our faces were. His eyes were wide in shock, and I quickly pulled him up, brushing at his clothes to ensure he was completely and utterly neat. He smiled at me. "I apologize for ruining such a lovely dance." I shook my head and took his hand.

"Don't you worry about that; I'm just glad you're alright." I smiled at him. "How about we try that again?" He nodded and started off hesitantly, but this time finished rather well. "Next time, we will do a quick waltz, then I will teach you the Viennese Waltz." He nodded and smiled.

"Thank you. Now if you will excuse me, I have work I must attend to." I nodded and bobbed another curtsy before walking out, smiling up at Sebastian, who was standing by the door. "I do believe you have accomplished the impossible, Dawn Sun." I tilted my head to the side, confused as to what he meant. "You will understand soon. For now, you are to help with the cooking. My lord would like a chocolate mousse cake. I trust you will make it for him divinely."

"Chocolate? I know so many recipes with chocolate, and my friend Rachel says they're the best in the world!" I giggled. He chuckled and nodded, leading me to the kitchen.

"Barderoy, you make today's dinner, and Dawn will make the cake." He said. Bard nodded and smiled at me. Sebastian walked out and whispered one sentence into my ear, "I trust you will make sure nothing goes wrong; as a butler should do." I smiled at him, and Barderoy let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks for the help, Dawn." He said. I giggled and smiled at him, rushing to my room and getting into my 'cooking dress', which included an apron. I then hurried back and began collecting ingredients; butter; chocolate, eggs, sugar and cream.

Bard stared at me in awe as I danced around the kitchen, humming and cooking. I turned to him and blushed. "Is something the matter?" I asked. He grinned and shook his head.

"Nothing at all!" I shrugged in response and continued singing softly. "So here's another kiss, to tainted bliss, a toast to empty promise." Sebastian walked in just as I was slipping the cake into the oven. He smiled as he looked at it. "It looks divine, Dawn; Just as expected." I smiled at Bard.

"Bard's food looks even more divine!" The chef blushed lightly, and Sebastian looked at the prepared food. "Yes, but I doubt my lord would like hearts on his palatte; fix it." Bard blushed an even deeper shade of red and quickly started arranging the cherry tomatoes. I took his hand and smiled. "Let me do it, Bard." He smiled as he watched me arrange the cherry tomatoes in threes at the corners and set one in between each corner. Sebastian smiled. "Yes, that looks sufficient." I smiled and took Sebastian's hand eagerly. "May I set the table? Please?" He nodded in response, and I rushed to get the food out to the dining table. The plates were lined delicately on the table in a polite fashion, and I kept my eye on the cake, just in case. I stood by Ciel as he ate, and jumped a little as a small bell rang. "Excuse me." I bobbed a curtsy and scurried to the kitchen, smiling and adding all extras onto it before setting it into the refrigerator. I walked back to the dining room and smiled. "Whenever you'd like, my lord, I could bring you your dessert." He nodded and continued eating.

"Make me some tea." He ordered. I rushed to the tea set and began making him some tea. I gave him the cup and asked Sebastian to bring the cake. He did so, and Ciel ate calmly. When he drank the tea, and had some of the cake, he turned to Sebastian. "I expect your work to be as good as this, if not better." Sebastian nodded, but gave me a look that showed competition. I didn't want to compete with him, but it seemed like I couldn't say no. Ciel requested that he take a walk with me, and sighed as we stood in the garden together. "I have somewhere to go tomorrow, and I'd like you to come with me as my butler." I nodded in understanding. Also, the people we are visiting are not the most . . .normal." I tilted my head to the side and he chuckled. "A Chinese drug dealer and a man obsessed with red." I nodded. "Of course; despite who they are or what they work as, I will treat them with utmost respect." He smiled and took my hand. "Moreover, there is to be a meeting, and someone whom I dislike will be there."

"Who, my lord?"

"The Viscount of Druitt, also named Aleister Chamber." He rolled his eyes and frowned, as if he'd just said a horrible curse word. I giggled. "Oh, him? He's a darling!" Ciel looked at me like I had insulted him, and I blushed. "But I will try my best to not speak to him." He nodded and returned to walking. We stood in a clearing, and he smiled, taking my hand. "This is my favourite part of the garden. Finnian isn't allowed in here. Nobody except Sebastian and you know about it." I smiled and felt proud of myself.

"I am honoured, my lord. But we should go inside. You have to go to bed."

"I will, but tell me about your friend first. We were told that you supported her immensely." I nodded in response and sat down with him. "Rachel Anna Ferdinard was her name." Ciel froze and I looked at him. "Are you well?" He nodded and shook his head, sighing.

"Continue."

"Well, she comforted me when I got nightmares and calmed me down when I was angry. She was very kind, giving and understanding." I talked to him about my friend and how close we were, and soon, he was asleep on my shoulder. I smiled and picked him up gently, kissing his forehead and walking inside. Sebastian took him and told me to go to my room, and wait. I nodded and sat on the chair, relaxing. Sebastian walked in and closed the door. "What are you?" He asked. My eyes widened in shock.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"You are not an angel, nor are you a demon. You are not completely human." I sighed in defeat and nodded. "You're right. I'm a human with magical powers." He smirked and took me into his arms.

"Precisely as I expected, Sunny." My cheeks burned.

"H-how do you kn-kno-" I was cut off by his finger on my lips.

"We ran away together when we were younger, my sweet." I stepped back, staring at him. "Do forgive my lie, for I don't hate you but rather I love you." My day had gone from good, to better, to crazy; and there was nothing I could do but run out of the room and cry, heading for the room I was forbidden to enter.

End Chapter

A/N: Well, that's it! The relationship between Dawn and Sebastian is major, and Ciel is showing a bit. Just you wait for Aleister and Grell! (:

Well, Lina out! R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, my beautiful readers! Thank you so very much for your votes and ideas. I have decided to use 2 ideas. If you have voted, you would know that they are the ones that involve a happy Mey-rin, and a happy Mey-rin and Bard. For those of you who have not voted, then please just take a look at the chapter and enjoy. Note that spoilers will increase over this story, so don't watch if you haven't seen season 1 of Kuroshitsuji. Thank you and please R&R. Oh and I'm changing to third person! AND ASH AND ANGELA MENTIONED HERE. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. (Do not read if you wanna die.)**

Chapter 2

The lord named Ciel Phantomhive awoke with a gasp of shock as he saw his butler-ess fly in, tears streaming down her cheeks. She fell at a corner, the door closing itself from the wind coming in from the window, and she cried. After a while of watching her, the young boy climbed out of his bed and walked to her, sitting by her side and stroking her hair. "What's happened?" He asked gently, although he didn't know why he didn't just kick her out of his room. She sobbed and coughed a little before beginning to tell the lord her story.

"When I was young, I was taken in by the angels. They gave me the ability to live forever, and to age at whatever speed I wish to. While I was out, I met one of the demons, and we spent some time together. . . We met every evening until one of the angels discovered us, and forced us to part. By that time, I had fallen in love with that demon. He was so kind to me, and so fun to be around.

"We met at some point later, and confessed our love for each other, and ran away together. He took such good care of me; feeding me and giving me good places to rest. I relied on him; so much so that I thought I would die if I ever lost him. One evening, I had gone for a walk, and when I came back, he told me that he hated me and that he never wants to see me again." Tears began falling from her eyes again at the memory. "A-and now. . . H-he says h-he loves me!" Ciel sighed.

"I don't suppose that demon of yours is Sebastian, is he?" She nodded pitifully, and Ciel sighed. "Stand. You may sleep here, and I will wake you early so that you could help me prepare for the meeting I talked to you about." She nodded and stood up, him following her actions. "Bard or Mey-rin must be around here somewhere. Go to their chambers – they're further away from his – and tell them that I wish to see them." Dawn nodded and bowed, wiping away her tears with her hand. She slowly walked out; sneaking around for fear that the demon would show himself again. She found herself in a corridor with three doors; two on the right and one on the left. She knocked on one of the right ones and the one on the left, walking into each one and shyly requesting that the servant come see the young master. They followed her along; curious as to why she was sneaking. When they arrived at the bedroom, Ciel was waiting for them. The women bobbed their curtsies while Bard bowed. "Mey-rin, go bring one of Dawn's formal dresses, with matching shoes and accessories. Bard, go prepare a proper dinner for her." They nodded and dashed off.

Dawn blushed as she was alone with the boy. "My lord. . . Thank you. . ."

"I'm not doing this for you." He said coldly. "If you're upset, your work could be affected." She nodded and bobbed a curtsy.

"Nevertheless, thank you." He nodded and walked back into his room, gesturing for her to follow him. She did so, kneeling before him as he sat on his throne-like chair. He patted her head and stroked her hair, causing her to blush lightly. He stopped as he heard six knocks to the door, and stood up. "Come in, you two." Barderoy and Mey-Rin walked into the room, Mey-Rin holding a beautiful dress in her hands, with shoes and a small bag of accessories. Dawn noted that Mey-rin's cheeks were red; a sign that she had run into Sebastian. Ciel seemed to notice this, too, as he directed his speech towards her. "Mey-rin, did you by any chance run into my butler?" The maid nodded, her face turning even redder. "Did you tell him anything about where you're going or what you are doing?" She shook her head in a flustered manner. He nodded and motioned for them to leave all the things in the room; clothing on the bed for now, and dinner on the table. When they were both gone, he smiled at her. "Bon appetite, my butleress." She blushed heavily and nodded, standing up and shyly sitting by the food.

"My lord, please have some. . ." He shook his head and sighed. She nodded and started slowly and politely eating. He noticed how shy she seemed and looked at her. "Perhaps you would like to dance after eating?" She looked up at him. Was he really asking her to dance? He hated dancing! She giggled and nodded happily. "Of course, my lord!" Realizing her informality, she blushed and ducked her head.

After her meal, she stood up and began waltzing with the shorter boy. He elegantly pulled her around, causing her to smile without even thinking about whether or not she was acting in a way that is fit for her position. She was just happy to be able to dance around with someone important to her. As their legs grew tired, she blushed as she realized that there was a possibility of her sleeping by the lord. She shyly picked up her shawl and lay on the ground, spreading it over her. Ciel raised an eyebrow as he looked at her from the bed. "Are you sure you are comfortable in that position?" He asked, as if he really cared. She nodded shyly and blushed. "Thank you, my lord." He nodded and turned onto his other side, blowing out the candle. He fell asleep quickly while she remained awake; pondering over what he had done for her. Ciel Phantomhive was so very young, but so very mature. His maturity didn't seem like he was born with it. It seemed more like something had happened, but she was too shy to ask. Over time, her exhaustion forced her to sleep.

She awoke early, as per her body's habit. She stood up and blushed as she looked at the time; there were still fifteen minutes until it became time for her to wake him up. She wondered if Sebastian would come in. If he did, what would she do? Would she cry? Would she hide behind the lord? She simply prayed that he wouldn't come. She slowly picked up the tray from the previous night and tip-toed to the kitchen. She smiled silently at Bard, who grinned at her widely. Barderoy was always so fun to be around; he almost never stopped smiling, and he made everyone else smile at him. For that reason, despite he didn't know it; she pecked his cheek before rushing up to the bedroom silently. She closed the door behind herself before checking the time. Finding that the time had come to do so, she walked over to the lord and bent over him. She shook him ever so gently, waking him up. "My lord, wake up." She whispered affectionately. His eyes batted open and he yawned childishly. She smiled at him and stroked his hair. "You have that meeting today, my lord. So you should hurry." He stared at her, finding her to be much kinder and much more affectionate than his butler. He nodded in response and climbed out of bed, walking to his bathroom. While he washed himself, the girl brought out some clothes for him and stepped in shyly while he had the curtain pulled. She set his clothes on the basket, leaving his tie and cane outside before she herself walked out and closed the door that belonged to the bathroom. She sighed and looked up, freezing in her position as she saw the man she despised before her. He held a hand out to her, from which she flinched. At a speed that even she couldn't comprehend, he had his arms around her, holding her. His lips came down on hers like fire, burning them with his passion. He held her so very tightly and as he pulled away, she slapped him, causing him to step back in surprise. She held a hand to her lips as she glared daggers at him. "I apologize." He whispered. She shook her head and stepped away from him. He sighed, walking out of the room silently as a certain maid and cook watched the scene, grinning from ear to ear.

Ciel Phantomhive walked out of the bathroom, dressed in his clothes soon after the butler left. Dawn had fallen onto the chair, and leaped up as she heard the door. Ciel walked to her and allowed her to straighten his clothes and put his bow tie on him. She then brushed his hair gently, choosing not to ask about the eye-patch on the table, or about his eye. She sighed sadly as she looked at the boy's reflection in the mirror. He looked up at her and hesitated, before slowly wrapping his arms around her. She was caught by surprise, but wrapped her own arms around him lovingly. He pulled away and cleared his throat nervously. "G-get dressed. You may use the bathroom." He ordered. She nodded in response and took her clothes, rushing into the bathroom and washing before putting on her gown. It was a chocolate-brown one, with matching beige shoes. The ribbon she tied her hair up with was the same shade of brown as her dress, and her accessories were all gold. She stepped out shyly, looking like a brown princess. Ciel Phantomhive nodded in approval at her appearance and walked to her. "Impressive. I have dismissed Sebastian for this outing, and will be taking you instead. Consider this a test of your skills." She nodded in response and bobbed a curtsy before gliding to the mirror and checking her face and hair. "When should we depart?" She asked, smiling at him.

"Now." He replied calmly, taking his cane. She nodded and led him out, rushing ahead to get the carriage ready. She ignored Sebastian as he stood at the door and caught a strand of her hair, kissing it. She merely slapped his hand away and rushed out, checking that everything was in order before turning to wait for her master. He nodded to his butler before walking over to the waiting girl, who opened the door politely and helped him inside. He held his hand out for her as she made to get on, and she took it gratefully, climbing into the carriage and keeping her skirts inside before catching a final glimpse of Sebastian Michaelis as he closed the carriage door and gave her one last apologetic look.

The ride was silent for the most part. The only time they spoke to one another is when Dawn complimented Ciel on his dancing progress. He simply thanked her politely before returning to his silence. She chose to gaze out the window as she waited for their arrival. The people they passed looked so busy, it was abnormal to her. Men and women alike rushed in and out of stores, and greeted people with glee. She wished to be one of them; married to a fine man who took care of her and would wrap his arms around her like that young man was doing with his wife or fiancée. She was brought out of her trance by the halt of the carriage, and shyly took her things. The door was opened by a shy-looking red-headed man with glasses. She shyly stepped down, taking his offered hand; he was of the same status, so it was okay. She seemed oblivious to his admiring stare as she so very gently helped Ciel down. He greeted the butler as Grell, and she looked up at him. He smiled a big, toothy grin and bowed a half-bow to her. She smiled at him with her kind eyes and bobbed a curtsy. "An honour, Grell." He nodded and held his hand out to lead them to where they would sit. She walked behind Ciel, wondering who each was. Would it be obvious? Who was the one who loved red? And who was the Chinese drug dealer? Would the viscount really be there? Her questions were answered when she walked into a large, round room. The first one to greet him was the viscount of Druitt himself, causing Dawn to flutter on the inside; she kept her polite posture on the outside. He then turned to her and smiled widely. "So lord Phantomhive has finally found a wife for himself." Both sides blushed heavily, and Dawn made to shyly explain herself. "My lord, I work as my lord's female butler." She bobbed a curtsy and blushed even harder as the viscount got onto one knee and kissed her hand gently. Ciel Phantomhive cleared his throat. "Aleister Chamber, now is not the time for you to be flirting." Dawn smiled kindly at the viscount who stood up and grinned at her boyishly. She bobbed a curtsy to the man named Lau, and guessed him as the Chinese drug dealer. He greeted her passively, not paying her the slightest bit of attention. Dawn looked around and noticed that Grell was gone, but he quickly dashed in, dressed completely in red and laughing loudly. Dawn flinched away as he flew in and greeted the lord, then turned to her. "Hello there! So nice of Ciel to bring a girl!" She blushed heavily but found the earl tugging her sleeve. "He does not favour females romantically, so you needn't worry." He hissed. She nodded, despite the fact that this worried her more. She stood by the lord politely once everything settled down, and responded physically as Grell was asked to make tea by the viscount. Her response was to rush to the table and begin on making tea. "Forgive that. She considers making tea a reflex." Ciel explained; his eyes, and those of the viscount, trailing towards her as she made the tea. Grell watched her, blushing lightly. She was quite unlike all the women he had seen; why did he react so differently to her than to all the other women in the world? He answered himself as she tripped over Lau's foot, and Grell caught the tray and her wrist perfectly. It was quite unlike him, being clumsy as he was. He pulled her up and she blushed, apologizing to Lau then thanking Grell. He shrugged and set the tray down, handing everyone their tea, except Ciel as Dawn had already made to give him the tea. He nodded in response as her cheeks still burned red.

Dawn stood by the lord's chair as he spoke with the others regarding funds and deals. She was dismissed towards the end to step outside with Grell for a moment. She did so politely, taking Grell's hand gratefully as he helped her pass along. As he closed the door, she sighed and sat down on one of the chairs. "I'm exhausted; how about you?" She told him quietly.

"Not as much; I don't do much here, you know." He answered surprisingly quietly as he sat by her side. "You like working there?"

"I really do; eve- Almost everyone is so nice to me." She faked a smile and Grell sat up, taking her hand.

"You can tell your girlfriend anything, Dawn." He grinned widely and she giggled, nodding and wrapping her arms around him in an embrace. Maybe things weren't so bad here. True, Lau seemed quite unsafe for the lord, but the viscount seemed kind enough and Grell was even kinder. They chatted quietly until the door opened and she stood up with a yelp. Grell followed suit quietly and slowly. "It's time to depart, Dawn." Ciel told her. She nodded and rushed to his side, followed closely by Grell. She curtsied to everyone in the room, and blushed lightly as Grell hugged her again. She hugged him back gently and waved at him before following the earl out of the room.

The carriage ride home was not as quiet as before. As soon as the carriage moved, Ciel frowned at her. "Just what made Grell do that?" He demanded.

"H-he and I we-were talking! A-and we b-became friends!" She stammered. The frown didn't leave his face.

"You are not to repeat that action again in public, do you understand?!" He half-yelled. She nodded pitifully and tried her best to hold back her tears as she ducked her head. She wasn't even allowed to have friends while she worked in the estate? Was this cruelty? Did the women simply want to get rid of her? She sniffled and tears slid onto her dress. Ciel Phantomhive became nervous; he had never made a girl cry before. He hesitantly sat beside her and took her hand in his. "Please don't cry. . . You have to understand that I must protect my reputation." She looked at the lord with her red eyes and saw him for the first time in a moment of weakness. She flung her arms around him and pulled him close, sobbing into his hair. "I just. . . I never thought of a life with-without a friend. . ."

"I never said you aren't allowed to be friends with him. You just aren't allowed to show signs of affection in public; is that so difficult?" She shook her head in response and looked into his one visible eye.

"My lord, I've probably been nothing but trouble for you, haven't I?"

"Not at all; I was hoping for some lightweight excitement to come into my life, but I didn't expect it to be this . . . taxing." He said, thinking it wasn't the right word. "Or rather . . . um. . . Oh, what is it?" He muttered to himself. She giggled silently and looked at his face. "If I may, my lord, I believe the word you are searching for is . . . different to what you expected?" He nodded and blushed lightly.

"Precisely so." They remained silent for a small while, before Ciel looked up at her. "You are not to leave my side at all, do you understand?" She nodded, smiling at the lord. He truly was everything she was hoping for in the lord she would be going to work for.

When they arrived home, they didn't take the door, but rather went around to the secret spot in the garden. They sat on the garden swing together and Dawn smiled as the wind blew onto her face and hair. Ciel blushed as he took in her golden beauty. She was neither very pale nor very dark; neither too outgoing nor to shy. She was simply perfect in every way possible. "Ciel!" They heard a voice call nearby. "Oh Ciel! Where are you?" The female voice sang. Dawn looked at Ciel, who sighed in exasperation.

"My fiancée, Elizabeth Midford." He explained quietly, before walking with his butler-ess to the entrance hall. The little blonde girl flew into Ciel's arms, causing Dawn to giggle as she eased Ciel's fall. She stood by Barderoy, who was dressed in frills. "Is she that eccentric?" She asked quietly. The chef nodded miserably, trying his best to hide her from the girl's wrath. "You have a pretty maid now! Yay!" The girl chirped, despite Barderoy's attempts. Before Dawn could process anything, she was being dragged by the arm into her dressing room.

After a few shy laughs from Dawn and some happy and chirpy giggles from Elizabeth, the former stepped out in a blue, frilly gown and a blue hat. She giggled shyly as all the people in the room – including Sebastian and Ciel – gazed at her beauty, even in such strange clothes. Elizabeth dashed to Ciel, pushing Dawn into Sebastian's arms. She quickly removed herself, frowning at the butler who stared at her sadly. She stood at the other banister across from him as Barderoy and Mey-rin grinned to one another. Dawn smiled as Ciel was dragged around by his fiancée, noticing as Bard walked to her. He grinned at her, despite his strange attire. "You look quite good in that; maybe that girl isn't half-bad with clothes." She giggled and lightly slapped his arm playfully. Bard felt nervous as he felt the butler's glare on his neck. Dawn smiled as Elizabeth called over to her and nodded, waving at Bard before rushing over to her side. "Would you come with me for a while?" The young girl requested. Dawn blushed lightly; a lady wanted her to go out with her. "If my lord will allow it, then of course." She smiled. Ciel Phantomhive rubbed his temples with his fingers. "Be back before dark." He ordered. Both girls nodded and giggled as they ran out.

Dawn stared in amazement at all the clothes and accessories on display. She yearned to have enough money to buy some articles of clothing and jewellery from the stores, but even if she did have enough, she couldn't leave the side of the lady. "Do you know how I can make Ciel happy?" Elizabeth asked shyly. Dawn was caught by surprise at the question, but simply smiled and came in front of the girl, kneeling before her to be on eye-level. "Do you really want to know?" Dawn asked. Of course, Elizabeth nodded happily. "Give him a blue rose." Dawn whispered before standing up and holding her hand out and speaking in her normal volume. "I should get you home, my lady. It's almost dark, and I can't disobey my lord." Elizabeth blushed and nodded, walking with Dawn to her manor, before letting the butler-ess walk along in her gown. As she walked, she thought; maybe she should hear Sebastian out before choosing to hate him. She decided to do so that evening when she got home. However, her train of thought was interrupted as she noticed a certain fallen angel rush about nearby.

She chose to follow the dress she knew so well, and wound up standing behind a tree in a forest, watching as Angela spoke to herself. Her words were unintelligible with her quiet voice, and she seemed to sense the girl as she turned around and dashed towards her. Dawn, expecting the attack, had already made to climb to the top of the tree. "Good to see you, Angela. I thought they exiled you because you were too pure!" She smirked as she leaped from the top of that tree to the top of another, large white wings on her back now. "I thought they broke you and your precious demon up!" Angela growled as she flew to her, changing into Ash quite rapidly. Dawn smirked, using her advantage against the male form and grabbing him, kissing his lips lovingly. He seemed fooled by her trick as he made to wrap his arms around her. Dawn simply flew to another tree and winked. Ash always had loved her, despite being a hermaphrodite. Angela never liked her, though. Dawn smirked as she kept running away, and Ash rapidly followed her, yearning to feel her loving embrace again. As he caught up with her, he made to catch her in his arms and kiss her again, but as she leaned back to avoid him, she fell off. She didn't scream as wind, leaves and branches hurtled past her during her fall. She felt herself fall gently and opened her closed eyes in surprise. Sebastian Michaelis glared daggers at the fallen angel as he set her down on the ground gently. "Are you alright?" He asked her, holding her. She could only nod like a puppet in response as he leaped into the air and made to kill the man. Dawn, realizing Sebastian's intentions, let her wings out again and flew up, standing between them. "No one is dying tonight." She stared, glaring at both ends. Ash nodded.

"Quite a wise decision, I must say." He winked at her and flew away, leaving Dawn alone with Sebastian Michaelis.

"I haven't forgiven you. . . But I'll hear you out." She told him as she landed slowly and put her wings away. Sebastian nodded and let her walk with him to the carriage he had waiting. Dawn froze as she saw Ciel and remembered his order. She rushed to the carriage, picking up her skirts nervously. She stumbled inside and got onto her knees in front of the lord who sat there. "My sincerest apologies, my lord!" Ciel Phantomhive stroked his hair and nodded.

"You did it for my safety. Thank you." She looked up at him and rested her head on his knee, before being pulled up gently by Sebastian.

"You will fall if you don't sit properly." He explained. She nodded and smiled at Ciel, who remained silent as with their first ride together.

They arrived quite quickly, and the butler and butler-ess each helped the earl get settled in his mansion and let him sleep before walking to her room to talk to one another. She made him wait outside while she changed into her nightgown and took her shawl, before opening the door and nodding. He stepped inside and remained standing, despite her offer to him to sit down. "As you recall, you went for a walk and before that things were normal, correct?" She nodded, remembering that detail. "And when you returned, I told you to leave for no reason that you can see." She nodded, wincing at the memory. "I did that to protect you. It was the only way to get you to despise me enough to leave. Our house was going to be attacked not much longer after you arrived, and even I couldn't handle them." Dawn remained silent, thinking about whether or not to forgive him. She voiced her decision without meeting his gaze. "But you still hurt me, and I can't forgive that." He sighed and nodded, turning around and stepping out of the room. Once the door was closed, he glared daggers at the once grinning duo of Barderoy and Mey-Rin. They scurried off like mice, fearing the butler. In the meantime, Dawn was sobbing into her pillow.

End Chapter

**A/N: I was gonna continue, but thought I'd end it here. I am so glad I finished this thing! Please review and tell me what you think. I do indeed wonder how many pages of a book this thing would be so far X3**

**Toodles!**

**~Evangelina Amaryllis**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, I know I said I'd upload Dearest One first, but I REALLY wanted to write this chapter! I'm gonna title this chapter 'And So She Met Him' (Ouran reference!) So please read, enjoy and REVIEW! Oh, and by the way, this is not how I believe angels and demons live. I am a Muslim and therefore have my views. This is PURELY fictional. Thank you. By the way, as you're reading the bit from which she's grown into a 17 year-old, I would advise you to listen to Yuna's Ballad from the Final Fantasy X-2 soundtrack. THANK YOU!**

Chapter 3

"_We shall have her, as we are the ones that found her!" A woman with pale white hair wearing a silver dress stated. A man dressed in robes of a colour that could only be described as blood red growled. _

"_We will have her! She will naturally commit sins as a human!" After endless bickering on the matter of who will keep the young girl found unconscious on the bridge, it was decided that she would choose once she awakes. She was six years old at highest, judging from her appearance. _

"_Whoever left her must have expected her to be picked up by people who are not humans." The woman whispered. _

"_Hey, I see something around her neck!" One of the men in red called out. Everyone dashed to see her, but was held back by a shield of light and a wall of fire. The man and woman who were the leaders of each group walked to her and as the woman gently picked up the necklace, they both read at the same time. "Lacrimosa." Immediately, the girl's eyes began to flutter open. Her long lashes opened to reveal a pair of beautiful, sparkling brown eyes. _

"_Alright, she's awake. C'mon, girl. You're coming with me!" He took her arm. Immediately, the girl looked back at the woman behind her and pushed him away, running into her arms. It was settled; the girl had chosen to settle in with the angels, all because the demon king hadn't been nice to her. _

_It was a silent war raging between the kingdom of angels and kingdom of demons. Between them lay a stone bridge on which a fake peace treaty was made. They would not go out into official wars; however, they were free to hate each other as they did always. If any member of the other kingdom crossed half of the bridge, the guards had the right to kill him or her if they didn't have some sort of permission or reason to be there. If an angel and demon were caught having an affair, however, they would be left alone. This was because the shinigami that applied the treaty believed it to be a strengthening of the peace. Despite this, these affairs never occurred due to the hatred between the men and women of the kingdoms. The kingdom belonging to the angels consisted of colours such as white, baby blue, baby pink and lime. In the centre was a massive castle that sparkled in the light. Around it lay the houses with white walls and roofs of different colours. The top aristocratic families were Firlspars, Jinkpay, Dorspuy and Hollundor. The ruling family was called Lunora, and the ruling family is the family that took the lost human girl into their folds. _

_As the girl entered the throne room, the woman glided into the chair by her husband. "How is she?" She whispered to a maiden dressed in a pure white dress. The girl shook her head and whispered something into her ear, earning a frown and a nod. The woman now obviously the queen turned to the young girl. "Speak." She ordered._

"_Wh-what should I-I s-say?" She stammered nervously. The queen nodded, then proceeded to ask the next question._

"_What is your name?"_

"_I-I have n-no name . . ." She whispered._

"_I see . . . Then your name will be Dawn, after the first ruler of the angels." Dawn blushed heavily at the name, but looked up and smiled._

"_Thank you!"_

"_You're welcome, Dawn." The queen smiled. "My name is Solitina, and you may address me by that name."_

"_Alright, Solitina!" Dawn giggled happily, causing Solitina to smile. _

"_Dawn, you must be cleansed now. We will give you some parts of what an angel is; wings, Immortality and healing. You will become unable to commit sin." Dawn nodded and was taken away by another maiden in white._

_The cleansing took much longer than Dawn had expected. First, she was required to bathe in special water that she was told cleaned the soul, then she had to wear a special white dress that showed purity, and performed a ritual. During the ritual, she had to dance in a large round hall for about ten Earth minutes. Afterwards, she bathed in the water again to clean her heart of any wrong. She was then touched by the oracle of the angels, which gave her immortality. Then, she was thrown from a special window, and was shocked to find herself with beautiful white wings she could fly with. The alchemist of the angels made her drink a special potion that gave her the ability to heal anything and anyone to any extent aside from bringing back from death. The process took what on Earth would be six hours. _

_Dawn was then dressed in a beautifully embroidered white gown and returned to the queen, who voiced her approval. The girl was then taken to her room and allowed to rest. The angels had brought her nightgowns for her to sleep in, and the queen had specifically selected the room for her as it showed the bridge, something Dawn would like to look at, as a human. She sat in her balcony, gazing happily at the female demons who laughed together as they ran around, dressed in their short red dresses. As they noticed Dawn, they waved happily, earning a happy wave back. The young men laughed at her naivety and winked at her, motioning for her to come down. Dawn seemed to think it would be fun to meet them, out of innocence. She took her shawl and rushed down the many staircases, running happily to the bridge. A guard who frowned at her stopped her. "My lady, you are not permitted." The queen shook her head as she walked over. _

"_Let her, Soltun. Just make sure she doesn't enter the castle." The man nodded and stepped aside. Dawn curtsied then ran to the group of youths, who welcomed her happily._

"_What's your name?" One of the older girls asked, giggling._

"_Dawn! What's yours?" Dawn responded. The demons exchanged glances, before remembering the argument that had occurred earlier on._

"_I'm Katrina." The eldest one replied._

"_My name's Firana." The second continued._

"_And I'm Strundella." The youngest girl answered. The two boys then proceeded to introduce themselves._

"_Name's Drake." The older one said with a smirk._

"_My name is . . ." an older man, walking briskly over, interrupted them. _

"_What do you children think you're doing? For all you know, she could be a spy!" Katrina and Drake growled, standing in front of Dawn protectively._

"_If she was a spy, she wouldn't have been stopped by a guard from their side. She's only human." Katrina stated, silencing the man. _

_Dawn hesitated, before speaking up. "B-but it i-is getting late . . . They told me I'd wake up early tomorrow because there are things in my room they want to change . . ." Strundella hugged her happily, earning a hug back from the older Dawn. Firana smiled at her, and Drake and Katrina kissed her cheek. The younger boy was nowhere to be found, however. Dawn waved happily before rushing across the stone bridge. As she was about to cross the halfway point, she tripped and fell. As she looked at her skirt, she found it torn from her ankle to her knee. Drake ran to her and held her in his arms. "Did they do that ritual thing with you?" She nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks from the pain. "Okay, hold your hand over your knee." She did as he ordered. "Now repeat after me: 'Dorimetsunaka.'" She did so, and was surprised to find her knee healed. She looked up at him and took in his face. He had a fringe falling from his black hair. His red eyes shone with concern, something odd for a demon. His lips were curled in a smile as she stopped crying._

"_Thank you, Drake." She whispered as she stood up with him. He waved it off and ruffled her hair. _

"_Yo, Katrina! Come fix her clothes, will ya?" He called. The girl nodded and ran over, smiling. _

"_I've always wanted to meet a human." She said as she began fixing the nightgown. Katrina's black hair was curled tightly, and her red eyes were large and beautiful. _

"_Katrina, don't be stupid. " Drake reprimanded. "Listen, Dawn. Not all demons are as nice to humans and angels like we are, so don't come here often. We'll let you know by letter when it's safe for you to come, okay?" Dawn nodded, and thanked Katrina as she finished the nightgown, making it look as good as new. She started walking back home, waving at her new friends. Firana and Strundella waved back, giggling to each other. As Dawn arrived back to Soltun, the guard, he checked her nightgown, a blush obvious on his face, despite her being only six years old. "No spy devices are on you." He confirmed. He took her back to the castle proudly, then left to her to the castle guard to take her up to her room safely. As he left her to rest, Dawn rushed to the balcony and waved at Drake and Katrina, who had taken the younger ones inside before coming out to see Dawn. They waved back before walking back to their homes upon their families' calls. Dawn returned into her room and curled up under the covers, falling asleep quickly. _

"_Dawn, sweetheart, wake up." A gentle voice whispered as the owner shook the sleeping girl. Dawn's eyes fluttered open before she took in the figure of Solitina. Her baby blue hair was in a braid behind her back, and she was wearing her usual white dress. Dawn sat up in bed and giggled. "Good morning." Solitina greeted. Dawn returned the greeting before yawning and covering her lips. "Breakfast is in an hour. You may bathe and get dressed." Dawn nodded and waved at her as she walked out. Immediately, she rushed to her bathroom and took a quick bath, giggling happily as she came out to find her bed made and a white frock waiting to be worn. She put it on happily and her white stockings and shoes, before rushing down to the dining hall she had passed the day before. She saw Solitina sitting at the head of the table, with her son on her right hand side and an empty seat on her left hand side. Her son had light blue hair like his mother's, but his was straight and short. His eyes were silver and sparkled in the light from the chandelier. He was about a year older than Dawn, and he stood up, walking to her and taking her hand. He kissed it gently and smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Dawn. My name is Ash." He was dazzled by her beauty at their young age, but nevertheless managed to keep sane. _

"_It's nice to meet you, Ash!" She giggled and smiled at him, her fringe swaying to the side. _

"_These are Allen and Ian, my friends." The two boys by his side grin widely. _

_Solitina smiles and gestures for everyone to sit, patting the seat on her left for Dawn. She took the seat chosen for her, and happily began eating with everyone. For breakfast, they had pancakes with fruits, a fruit salad, fresh orange juice, and cheese sandwiches, a perfectly healthy meal. Once they'd finished eating, Dawn blushed lightly. "Um, A-Ash?" She asked delicately. He looked up at her, showing her that she had his attention, even though she hadn't lost it from the start. "Why do angels hate demons so much?" Allen and Ian almost choked on their drinks, but Solitina managed to remain calm. _

"_Both of you, she is simply human. It is of a human's attributes to be curious." She told them. They nodded, and poked Ash suggestively. _

"_W-Well, Dawn. It's just that they're our exact opposites. I mean, they're loud and crazy, and they're so proud. But don't worry yourself. You're safe from them."_

_Dawn smiled and shook her head. "I met some of them yesterday. They were so very nice to me!" This time, all three of the boys choked then. _

"_Dear Dawn, don't be so presumptuous. Just because some of them were nice to you, doesn't mean that all of them are." Solitina told her. Dawn nodded._

"_Drake told me that, too." She replied. "He said that just because he and his friends were nice to me, it doesn't mean that all of the demons are nice, too." Solitina nodded in approval._

"_We will not speak of this any longer." She declared. Everyone nodded. _

"_Dawn, would you come for a walk with me after breakfast?" Ash asked politely. Dawn nodded happily, and proceeded to walk with him after they had finished eating. They walked to the bridge, where Katrina stood, and waved at her as she saw Dawn. Dawn happily waved back, but stopped as Katrina was dragged away by the same man who had accused her of being a spy. Firana giggled as she managed to sneak past him, and waved at Dawn. The latter giggled and waved back then covered her mouth and pointed behind Firana. Before she could do anything, the mischievous Drake threw her into the air. Drake glared daggers at Ash, but nevertheless smiled at Dawn as he dragged Firana back to whatever she was missing. Dawn smiled and continued walking with Ash. "So those are your friends?" He asked. She nodded happily._

"_Aren't they lovely?" She skipped around him once before running forward. "I bet you can't catch me!" He grinned, accepting the challenge and chasing her around town. She extended her wings and flew into the air, looking more like an angel when she did so. Ash followed her and gasped as she nose-dived down, expecting her to hurt herself. She broke the dive and flew back up, winking at him. Little did she know that a little boy whose name she didn't know was staring right at her._

"_Good morning, Lady Dawn." A maid said to a seventeen year-old human girl. Dawn curtsied and smiled. _

"_Good morning, Alice. Any progress with finding Ash?" The maid shook her head in response, causing Dawn to frown a little, but nevertheless, she walked down to breakfast. _

"_Dawn, I have good news for you." Queen Solitina said to her._

"_What is it, Solitina?" She asked, sitting down daintily._

"_I have acquired permission for you to see the group of demons you call your friends. They are to be visiting, and will be checked for spy material." Dawn was overjoyed with the news, and finished eating quickly. Once she was in her room, she quickly flicked through her clothes, looking for something dark so as not to intimidate her friends. She settled for a blue gown and slipped it on, brushing her hair and skipping down as she heard them announced. "Drake! Firana! Katrina! Strundella!" She cried, running to them and hugging each. Drake's cheeks turned red as he noticed how beautiful she'd become, but nevertheless kept his arm around Katrina. Firana had Strundella's hand in hers. "Come on! I want you to meet Solitina!" They knew the name of the queen, and were a little worried, but complied with the girl's wishes, walking with her to the throne room, where Solitina waited. _

_Drake was first to kneel in front of her, as he laid his sword on the floor in front of him. "An honour, your majesty." Behind him, the three girls curtsied. _

"_It is a pleasure to meet you four. Dawn has told me quite a lot about you." They stood up and were excused by Dawn before walking to the living room. Dawn sat them down on the silk sofa, before sitting in a chair. "I'm so glad you could come! I was so worried you wouldn't!"_

_Drake laughed. "I wouldn't miss seeing you for the world!"_

_Katrina and Firana smiled and nodded, while Strundella jumped off of her seat and jumped onto Dawn's lap. Dawn smiled and held her, stroking her hair as they chatted about anything and everything. _

_As the time came for them to leave, Dawn bid them farewell at the bridge. She had befriended the demon guard who stood in the angels' territory. He had apparently sworn an oath in his own kingdom that he would do the angels no harm, and despite his being a demon, Dawn made it a habit to hug him every time she saw him. He couldn't blame her, really; she was simply a child who wanted to show love to everyone. Firana, Katrina, Strundella and Drake all waved as they walked, Drake shaking hands with the angel on the other side. Once the demons were gone, the guard turned to Dawn and looked at her with his bright red eyes. "My lady, you are perhaps the only mediator we can ever hope to have between these two kingdoms, and you must know that it will forever be your duty to keep the peace between them. Never forget that, young one." Dawn blinked twice at his words, thinking she had imagined it, since he had very quickly returned to his position. Either way, she pondered over it as she walked back to her room. She didn't know what some of the words meant; 'Mediator', 'Duty', 'Keep the peace'. She understood nothing of them. She just shrugged and decided that in time, she will grow, and will understand these words. In the meantime, she would continue living her life with a smile, and hoping to possibly make everyone around her smile, too. But there was one boy, she had yet to make smile, and he so hoped she would._

_Dawn grew up to be a fine young lady of seventeen. She was polite, kind, sweet, friendly, intelligent and elegant. She played the piano, the violin, the harp and the flute; she danced the waltz, the tango, the mamba, and ballet and did gymnastics. She ate healthily and shared her food with the workers, and never forgot to invite her friends over to the kingdom. Her chocolate brown locks had grown from just at her shoulders to almost reaching the floor, thus earning her the nickname of 'Rapunzel'. Her eyes sparkled in the light, and in the dark, and it wasn't because she was half angel, either. Her laugh wasn't high pitched and annoying, nor was it low and manly. It was a perfect, lovely sound, like little bells. She never revealed skin above her knees and below her shoulders, except for her hands and parts of her arms of course. The King of Demons and the Queen of Angels had announced her as the Lady of Kingdoms. Dawn read books, and she adored them. She loved to read about politics, history, people, law, medicine, design, animals, birds, insects – only some of them, languages, psychology, and many other topics. Her favourites, however, were fictional novels. Every night, she would lie in her bed and read a book of her choosing. Most of them were about strange creatures named humans, who had the choice to be either good or bad, or could even be in the middle! It was all very fascinating for her, as she read about their ideas of love and hate. _

_One afternoon, Dawn sat at her piano, playing a soft tune. It sounded both sad and lovely at the same time. It had a cheery feel, but at the same time, it felt like someone faking a smile after crying. The music was simple yet complicated; loud yet calm. It was the perfect interpretation of her very own personality. As she played elegantly, a boy about her age leaped into her balcony stealthily, quieter than a jingle bell in the summer. He hid behind a curtain and as she stopped playing, he tiptoed towards her. As she sighed, closing her piano, he grabbed her and covered her lips. "I won't hurt you." He whispered. She nodded and stared up at him calmly. He removed his hand and took hers in his. "Do you remember me?" He asked quietly. She thought about it for a little bit, but eventually shook her head apologetically. "No. I'm sorry. . ." He nodded and kissed her head. _

"_Then remember me from this day as your knight. Whenever you need me, I'll come running. Just call for me." He winked at her with his bright red eyes and leaped from her balcony once more, his black cloak flying behind him with his long hair of coal. Dawn instinctively ran to the balcony and smiled as she saw that he had safely returned to his own land. He turned back to her and smiled as he found her watching him with her beautiful eyes. Her long hair fell and curled across the floor, for which she had earned the nickname of Rapunzel – a girl from one of the humans' stories. She had read in her books that the human world was split into several societies called continents, and that wars will rage between many of the small groups in these continents called countries. Dawn dreaded the idea of a war between the demons and angels. Who would she side with? Her friends or her family? She decided that she would call upon her knight. He would fix everything and make things better._

_The first time the knight was tested for his loyalty to her was when she was walking through the forest at the edge of the kingdom, looking for flowers and berries for her family. She also hoped to find Ash while walking along, as he had gone missing a few months earlier. Despite her search for the man, her knight was also on her mind. Why hadn't he returned to visit? As she wondered this, a thorn caught on her dress, surprising her. As she tried to get it off, it cut her leg. As she saw the red blood, pulsing from her wound, pain shot through her. She fell to the ground, whimpering and crying. As she lost blood, she began to fall unconscious. "My precious knight, I need you . . ." She whispered before falling into a dead sleep. At her call, the man frowned. _

"_Father, I must go. I have duties to attend to." The older man nodded and waved the boy off. As he dashed out, he grabbed his sword and flew across the bridge stealthily, not noticed by anyone. He dashed into the forest, looking left and right for the beautiful woman. As he saw her, his unbeating heart would have skipped a beat. He dashed towards her and held her in his arms. Her heart was still beating, much to his relief. As he saw her leg, he cursed under his breath. He would have to do the one thing he had dreaded. Picking up her leg, he took a deep breath (which he didn't really need) and slid his tongue over her wound, cleaning and closing it. As the blood stopped flowing, he sighed and took her head. He could have taken the chance to kiss her, or touch her or even do things to her he would have loved to do to another woman, but he didn't. She was too special; too dear to him. She groaned as she began to wake up, causing him to smile. Her eyes gently fluttered open and as soon as she saw him, she flung herself into his arms, wrapping her own around his neck and holding onto him. "You came! Oh, you came!" He smiled and kissed her head. _

"_Of course I came! You actually thought I'd lie to you about coming?" She giggled and held onto him. _

"_Please stay with me for a little longer; it would make me so very happy!" He nodded and held her in his arms, keeping her safe. They stayed in the position for what could have been hours, days or even centuries, until he sighed and stood up. "I should be going now; they will be looking for you, and I don't want to be imprisoned when you need me." She nodded and hugged him tight before letting him escort her to the exit and leave. She walked back, explaining to Soltun that her dress had caught on a branch, thus getting it torn. He seemed to believe her, since he didn't ask further questions. She changed into a different gown and left her torn dress to the tailor to fix. She wrote a letter to Ash at the location the angels believed him to be; the library. The power that acted as a peacemaker between the angels and the demons consisted of Dawn, and the shinigami. The shinigami did everything. Dawn had always wanted to meet one, but never managed to either due to her young age or their unbelievably busy schedule. Shinigami, or reapers, were marvellous to Dawn. She considered them heroes, and sometimes entertained the thought of one day marrying one, such as William T. Spears. William was a few years older than her, but he was nevertheless handsome. Not as handsome as her special knight, though. _

_One afternoon, while Dawn was practising her mathematics, a messenger knocked on her room door. She walked to the door and opened it, expecting her maid or perhaps her mother. When she found the man before her, panting and sweating, she gasped. "Do not be alarmed, highness! I am simply a messenger from the reapers, come to deliver a message!" She nodded and gestured for him to speak. "William T. Spears has requested that he meet you." Her eyes widened in surprise and her cheeks must have turned bright red, or otherwise the heat in her face would have been quite abnormal. _

"_Wh-when?" She managed to ask the messenger. _

"_Now, your highness." He bowed. She nodded and let him leave, before closing the door and excitedly looking through her clothes. She was finally going to meet a reaper! And not just any reaper, but the handsomest one! She kept looking through her dresses, not wanting anything too bright or too dark. She was going to wear her white dress, but thought against it. She wouldn't want to appear boastful of her status. She settled for a light blue dress that was off the shoulders. On top of that, she wore a translucent silk turquoise capelet. On her feet were ballerina slippers of a calm blue. She exited her room carefully and walked to Soltun, who was waiting for her. By his side was a demon guard, who didn't like being around angels, if his face was any indication. Dawn curtsied to both of them, causing the demon to blush and nod his head before looking away. He was obviously not used to angels being polite to him, much less beautiful ones. The two guards led her to a staircase at the edge where the two territories met. The staircase was made out of silver, gold, onyx and amethysts. It was amazing. Dawn followed the guards until they told her that she would have to continue alone through the doorway before her. She nodded and carefully stepped into what she would have called the heaven of heavens. It was beautiful and lovely and calm. She almost thought she was dreaming, but snapped out of her trance when a guard stepped towards her. He had hard green eyes and brown hair that fell over them. He was a well-built man, and held a death scythe in his hand. "Come." He told her in a gruff voice. She nodded and walked behind him, being watched by all the guards. As they arrived at a lilac building, she was allowed in and told to wait. She sat on one of the chairs, draped with gold velvet. Around her were desks with men working, not paying her the least bit of attention. She grew a little nervous, and wondered; did they know about her meeting? Would they punish her for it? What if she ran away then? Would she be able to escape? Her questions were not answered as she found the handsomest man she had ever seen step towards her. He held his gloved hand out to her, which she took as she stood up and took in his features. He, too, had green eyes, but his hair was short and black. He wore glasses and a black and white tuxedo. Overall, she felt like she was in front of a wizard who had made himself look so beautiful. Her cheeks must have been even redder, because the man smiled. "If you were feverish, you shouldn't have come." She shook her head rapidly._

"_N-no, sir! I'm perfectly fine and healthy!" He nodded and sighed, walking away. Dawn stared after him, confused. He turned his head and smiled at her._

"_Are you not coming?" She nodded and scurried to his side, walking in tandem with his long strides. Eventually, they arrived at his office. He closed the door after she stepped in and gestured for her to sit down. She sat at the same time he did, and he looked over at her. "I was told you wished to see me." He stated simply. Dawn's eyes widened. Had Ash's friends told? Oh, how cruel of them! Her cheeks burned bright red. "W-well, sir . . ." He interrupted her._

"_Will." He smiled. "Call me Will."_

"_U-um, alright, W-will. Well, it's always b-been my dream to meet you . . ." _

_He nodded. "I believed there to be a problem, but I'm glad there isn't. Were you not told that you are welcome here whenever you please?" She shook her head, causing him to frown. "Well, as a human, or half-human, you have the right to come here since you live with the angels." She nodded quietly. "And whenever you do come here, ask for me and I'll come if I can." She nodded again, jumping a little as he stood up and walked over to her. He knelt before her and kissed her hand tenderly. "And perhaps you would allow me to say that you are a very beautiful woman." Her cheeks burned like the flames of hell, until he stood up and cleared his throat. "You should be returning now, since I have work, and you have duties to attend to." She nodded and stood up, bobbing a curtsy before scurrying out. As she returned to Soltun and the demon guard, she was beyond happiness. She jumped on Soltun, who caught her, laughing. She was like a daughter to him. The demon cleared his throat, causing her to giggle and jump off of Soltun then hug him. His eyes widened, but then softened as he looked down at her. She giggled as she looked up at him. "Thank you for bringing me!" He nodded and looked away once more, his cheeks turning red again. She let go and skipped with the two guards, holding both their hands. Demons and angels alike stared in shock at the sight before them. She truly was the Lady of the Kingdoms; a mediator sent to keep the two kingdoms at peace. Dawn gave the demon guard a farewell hug and a kiss to his cheek. "I do hope we meet again!" He nodded and bowed before returning to his own land. Soltun led Dawn to her room before returning to his post at the bridge, and so she continued her studies as if nothing had happened. But on the inside, her heart was beating faster than it ever had, and nearby was a young demon who was overcome with jealousy. _

_As Dawn was closing her piano after playing a lovely tune, she turned and was shocked to find her knight stood by the window, his arms folded and a frown evident on his face. "Do you, or do you not love me?" He demanded. Her eyes widened in shock. _

"_Wh-what?" She stammered. He stalked to her and grabbed her arm, causing tears to spring into her eyes immediately._

"_If you love me, then why do you want to marry William? Why would you want to marry a reaper?"_

"_I don't!" She sobbed. "I only love you! Am I not allowed to consider anyone handsome?" His eyes widened as he realized that he had falsely accused her. He let go of her arm and looked away. She immediately backed away from him, causing him to frown once more. _

"_Please don't . . ." He whispered. She shook her head in response. He walked to her and gently rubbed her arm, where it was still hurting from his hard grip. He picked her up and sat down, sitting her on his lap. "I'm sorry." He whispered. She held onto him despite her anger at him. He smiled weakly and kissed her lips before setting her down on the bed. "Come." He whispered. "Run away with me." Her eyes widened, but she wasn't given a chance to reply as he picked her up and flew her into the forest, where he did things to her she didn't even know about. He touched her and held her in places she thought forbidden. All the while, she was arguing with herself; did she or did she not want this? After he was done, he gently put her clothes back on her and kissed her head. "Forever, my princess. You are forever mine. And mine alone." She nodded like a doll, or a puppet with him holding the strings. She held onto him. _

"_I'll come . . ." She whispered. He nodded and took her hand. _

"_Prepare your things and give them to me as soon as possible. Take only your necessities. I will come to pick you up afterwards." He winked at her and returned her to her window before flying away. He knew that she would have second thoughts, but he didn't care, because he has made sure that he was seen this time around. _

_The next morning both kingdoms were in uproar. Dawn gasped as she found Solitina before her, glaring daggers at her. "You traitor." She hissed. Just as she was about to destroy the innocent girl, trembling beneath her bed sheets, the demon flew in. _

"_Sorry to interrupt, but we have a place to go." He winked at the queen and took Dawn, flying her off to a place nobody would ever find them in. They kept flying and flying until all sound had died behind them. He kissed her here and there, but never more. Dawn looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Why?" She kept whispering. Every time he shook his head and kissed her once more until finally they arrived at a quaint little cottage with masses of flowerbeds and berries and trees scattered around. He set her down and kissed her head, smiling. _

_They settled into the house and lived the life of a married couple. She would cook and clean, and he would hunt for meat. One morning, as they sat down for breakfast, Dawn smiled at him and told him news that probably changed his life forever. "I'm pregnant, darling." She whispered. He promised to take care of the child and protect him (or her) from harm. And so the next six months were filled with the relaxation of a young woman and the work of a young man. As the baby was born, they found it to be a boy. Dawn smiled. "We'll have to think of a name." He nodded and promised to think of one, and tell her his ideas whenever possible. "I know!" She smiled. "We'll name him. . ."_

Dawn awoke with a start as she heard a bell ring. It was morning already, and she had work to do. Her master, Ciel Phantomhive, was waiting for her to return to work.

**A/N: Darn this thing is long! You guys are soooooooo lucky! Well, sorry for the long wait, but I sincerely hope it was worth it. **

**Evangelina Amaryllis**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, I know some of you want to shoot me now, but I have a good excuse! My internet's been down for like, forever, and it's only just started working. Sadly, school will be taking up most of my time so I won't be able to write as much. BOOHOO! I am a fail since I have not yet sent MasterofHearts1313 my chapter. Blegh. WELP, Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Dawn sighed as she got up. She changed into her usual tailcoat and suit before walking up to Ciel Phantomhive's room. She knocked lightly and smiled as Ciel opened the door. He had apparently just woken up, since he was rubbing his eyes and his hair was a mess. "Oh Dawn." He mumbled. "Don't worry; Sebastian's here. You can go." Then he shut the door right in her face. Dawn's eyes widened in shock as she stood there. Her hands slowly balled into fists as she thought about what had just happened. She frowned and stalked down the stairs, ignoring the other servants' greetings. She ran into the kitchen and started breaking two eggs like she was breaking bones. Once they were in the pan, she got some bacon and cut it with a wide smile on her face that made Barderoy think she wasn't just imagining it as bacon. Once that was in the pan as well, she set about crushing chocolate and eggs into a bowl. Whisking them together was a violent occurrence and she was lucky nothing had flown out of the bowl. Once everything was cooking, she folded her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. Finally, the food was ready and she took it out to the dining table. Sebastian smirked at her as he saw her and she shot him a glare that would have made a normal person run away in fear. What Sebastian didn't know that her wings were threatening to fly out beneath her tailcoat and she was going through severe pain trying to hold them in. White heels kept on protruding from her shoes and she was doing her best to hide them. If she took on her true form now, goodness knows what would happen!

"Excuse me, my lord." She bowed and ran outside as fast as she could. She barely managed to stumble into the garden belonging to the young master before she fully transformed. On her feet a pair of pure white heels that were barely visible beneath a gown of snow. Her hair braided itself around the dress' waist, growing longer slowly and going turquoise. Feathers whiter than goose down flew at her back as she fell to the ground.

"Wake up." She heard a male voice hiss. "Wake up, Dawn!" She groaned as her eyes slowly opened. Looking up at the speaker, she gasped as she saw Ash Landers. She gasped and leaped back, but he brought a finger to his lips frantically. "Shhh!"

"What do you want, Ash?" She hissed.

"I'm here to help you, you idiot!" He snapped, walking over to her. He held a gloved hand out to her which she hesitantly took. Once she was up and standing, she sighed.

"How do I go back to normal?" She asked.

"Just try to pull it all in. I know it sounds stupid, but it works." She nodded and closed her eyes, focussing all her energy on pulling her wings, dress and shoes into her body. As she opened her eyes, she smiled as she saw her tailcoat and trousers as normal. Black shoes decorated her feet and her hair was short and tied into a bun once more.

"Thank you, Ash." She whispered. Ash smiled and leaned forward, pecking her forehead before stumbling back.

"Damn you, Angela!" He yelled out.

"Go, Ash. Just be careful." He nodded at her and flew off, growling under his breath.

Dawn walked back into the manor to find that Ciel was still sitting at the breakfast table, still eating his food. She walked to Mey-Rin and whispered. "How long was I out?"

"You just ran out then in. I think you were out for a minute or something." The pink-haired girl whispered back. Dawn was in shock at what she was hearing. Could it really be that she had started moving at Angelic speed when she started transforming? It _was_ possible. As Ciel finished eating, he raised an eyebrow at her. Immediately, she dashed to his side with a slice of cake and a cup of tea. Ciel's eyes were wide and Sebastian's were even wider. The other three servants had luckily been looking the other way so they didn't notice. Dawn blushed.

"Hm? Is something the matter, my lord?" She asked innocently. Sebastian stalked to her side and grabbed her arm, leaning forward to whisper into her ear.

"Hold your angelic powers in as best you can." Immediately, Dawn understood and bowed.

"I apologize, my lord!" He waved it off and started eating. Dawn looked up at Sebastian who rapidly let go of her arm, remembering the previous night.

"Dawn, go prepare my green suit." Earl Phantomhive ordered. She bowed and dashed to his bedroom to prepare his clothes, being careful to run at a normal human pace. She opened the lord's closet and brought out the desired green suit. As she felt a presence behind her, she jumped up grabbing the hanger and preparing to attack with it. As soon as she saw Ciel, she flipped herself over him and landed on the floor far from gracefully. "You want to kill me now?" He asked, obviously amused by her antics.

"No, my lord! I just thought it might be Sebastian!" She stammered.

"You want to kill Sebastian, then?" He smirked.

"No! Just beat him up a little." She blushed. "As if I can." She muttered under her breath.

"Well, please go get him so he can dress me." She bowed and laid his suit on the bed before closing the wardrobe and scurrying down, only to find Sebastian leaning against the wall, rubbing his temples.

"You okay, Sebastian?" She asked, frowning. Sebastian very rarely expressed exhaustion. He jumped and nodded rapidly.

"I'm fine, Dawn. What do you need?"

"Well, first of all, you're being extra nice to me. What's wrong?" She walked over to him and looked up at him. "Sebastian, tell me."

"It's nothing. I'm just a little tired; don't worry about me." Dawn nodded and shrugged.

"Well, anyway, Ciel wants you to dress him."

"I'll go right up." Sebastian stepped forward and patted her head. "Even when you can't stand me, you still worry about me. Is this what comes from being the mother of my child?"

"Please don't bring that up." She murmured, looking down. She gasped as she felt his arms close around her.

"Don't you worry about a thing, Dawn." She looked up at him. Her eyes widened as he leaned towards her, his eyes closing. Was he going to kiss her? What would she do? Push him away? Hold him? She didn't know as she found Ciel calling from the top of the staircase.

"Sebastian! Get up here right now!" He yelled. Sebastian stepped back and nodded.

"Right away, my lord." He flashed Dawn one last smile before running upstairs.

Dawn walked into the library to find Sebastian curled up in a corner. She tiptoed to his side and smiled as she saw him holding a small black kitten. "How cute." She whispered. Sebastian jumped a little, but relaxed as he saw that it was her. She sat down by his side and patted the kitten's head.

"Isn't she?" Sebastian cooed. Dawn smiled and looked at him.

"Sebastian, do you really love me?" She asked.

"Of course I do, Dawn. I always have." He sighed and looked at her. "I mean, why else would I make you hate me to protect you?"

"Sebastian, I just don't know what to do. I want my son by my side!" She whispered, tears pooling up in her eyes.

"Don't worry, Dawn. We'll tell him; just not now." She nodded and held onto him, the kitten sitting up and licking her face.

"Sebastian, I was wondering. . ." She whispered after a long silence.

"Hm?" He asked, standing up and letting the kitten out through the window.

"If I said I'd visit home, would you come with me?" He paused and looked down at her.

"What do you mean by 'home'?" He asked, sitting down next to her.

"As in, like, my angel home." She looked down.

"Of course I'd come with you, Dawn." He kissed her head.

"Sebastian, I think I just might be able to forgive you." She said, smiling widely.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me." He picked her up and grinned widely.

"You're not like this around him, are you?" She giggled.

"Phantomhive? Of course not!" He laughed and set her down. "Now get to work." Winking at her, he began dusting. Dawn began cleaning the centre table happily. She panted as she raised her head and rubbed her forehead. Looking back to check on Sebastian, she gasped as she found him leaning against the bookcase, panting and gasping for breath.

"Sebastian!" She ran to his side and took him into her arms, holding him and carrying him to her room.

"I'm alright, Dawn. Really, I am." He murmured. She frowned and laid him on her bed, sighing and kissing his forehead.

"You rest for the rest of today." She ordered.

Sebastian chuckled. "Rest? I have quite the demanding master."

"I don't care! You can say no!" She huffed and walked out, locking the door from the outside and walking to the study.

"Sebastian!" Ciel yelled out angrily for the fifth time. Dawn knocked three times and raised an eyebrow as Ciel opened the door angrily. "Where is he?" He seethed.

"Sebastian's not feeling well." Dawn said bluntly.

"Not _feeling_ well? He's a demon!" Ciel growled.

"So? He's still capable of getting ill. As a matter of fact, when demons get ill, it's even worse than angels. I speak from experience, of course." Dawn bowed.

"Shut up and take me to him. Now."

"I can't do that, my young master." Dawn replied calmly. Noticing what Ciel was about to do, Dawn growled under her breath, holding in her wings and dress. She was making a wall of light at the door to her room to prevent Sebastian from coming, but it would be difficult to maintain if she didn't go into full form. Ciel raised an eyebrow as he saw Dawn appear to be in pain,

"What is the matter with you?" He asked coldly.

"N-nothing." She gasped. She fell to her knees, despite her words and felt unable to hold back the angel inside of her. Opening her eyes, she was shocked to find William T. Spears holding her tightly. She was wearing her white dress and her wings were at full size.

"You are very troublesome, you know." William said, chuckling. Dawn stepped back and sighed as she found that Sebastian had stopped trying to get through her wall. She urged her wings and dress back inside her and sighed, holding her head.

"What did you just do?" Ciel demanded.

Dawn remained quiet, but WIlliam spoke for her. "Dawn sometimes loses control of herself and changes into an angel. Don't reprimand her; she's _very_ important to us."

"Is that a threat?" Ciel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"More like a warning. Dawn, will you be okay?" The girl nodded and smiled up at him. "I'll be getting back then, but..." He leaned in and whispered something into her ear. Her eyes widened and she grabbed his sleeve.

"I have to go..." She murmured.

"No, Dawn! It's too dangerous!" William held her tightly.

"_Dangerous?_ What about the people there? Is it too dangerous for them, too?!" Dawn frowned.

"You will not be leaving this mansion." Ciel stated bluntly.

"I need to go rest for a bit. Will, could you help the master until I'm feeling better?"

"No problem, pr- I mean, Dawn." William blushed.

"Thanks." Dawn walked downstairs and entered her room, smiling as she saw Sebastian resting on her bed. "Hello there." Dawn giggled and locked the door once more before running to him.

"Hey." He croaked, blushing at his horrible voice.

"Missed me?" She giggled more and held his arm, ignoring his voice.

"Of course." He whispered.

"I'm gonna sleep for a bit, okay? Stay with me."

"I can't promise tha-"

"I order you." She snapped, interrupting him.

"Of course." He smiled and held her close. "I can never say no to one of your orders."

"Sebastian, what was your old name?"

"You _forgot?"_ He raised an eyebrow.

"You never told me. When I met Drake and the girls, you were called back. When they visited, you didn't come. When we lived together, you always refused to tell me your name."

"Oh, that's right." He blushed harder and kissed her cheek. "You won't believe me."

"Of course I'll believe you!"

"I want my butler RIGHT NOW!" They heard a voice yell. That voice definitely belonged to none other than Ciel Phantomhive. Dawn jumped as the door broke open, holding onto Sebastian. "I'll fire you if you don't stop this attitude right now!" He yelled at her.

"It's not her fault." Sebastian said, standing up and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "She was worrying about me because I wasn't feeling too well."

"She shouldn't worry." Ciel snapped.

"Why not? She is the woman of my dreams." Sebastian smirked and pulled Dawn closer, kissing her head.

"Oh, shut up. I want some tea." Ciel rolls his eyes.

"Of course, my young master." Sebastian bowed, pulling Dawn with him. Sebastian waited for Ciel and William to leave before smashing a kiss onto Dawn's lips. Her eyes closed and she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back. He pulled her closer and pulled away, grinning widely. "Always the beautiful darling." He whispered.

"Oh, I love you so much." She replied in a quiet whisper.

"Let's go before he throws another tantrum." Sebastian laughed.

"Sure." Dawn giggled and walked into the kitchen with him. "Hi, Bard!"

"'Ello!" Barderoy greeted, grinning widely.

"Get back to work, Barderoy." Sebastian snapped, blushing a little in jealousy.

"Is it rude to say hello?" Barderoy muttered as he returned to work.

"Come on, Sebastian! You get to work, too!" Dawn giggled and took Bard's arm. "Both of you are so lazy!"

Sebastian growled under his breath, not wanting Dawn to touch anyone. "Why don't _you_ get to work, Dawn? Instead of your stupid jokes."

Dawn paused and looked at Sebastian. "You never change..." She murmured, and only then did Sebastian realize what he had said.

"Wait, Dawn, I-"

"I don't care what you have to say!" Dawn cried out before running to her room.

Sebastian grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms. "You know I'm an idiot with my tongue." He whispered.

"Just leave me alone..." She murmured, feeling weak in his arms.

"How could I? You _are_ the mother of my child." Sebastian whispered.

"What do you want from me?" She muttered.

"Your love; I want you to love me like before."

"You're such an idiot... I never stopped loving you." She looked away, blushing at her confession.

"Oh, how sweet. Come now, tonight, we'll meet as lovers." He grinned and pulled her back to the kitchen.

"O-okay." She squeaked, blushing as he patted her bottom. She proceeded to make the tea and gave it to him to take upstairs.

While Sebastian worked, Dawn hovered over him like a shadow. She was afraid that he would collapse and she wouldn't be there to help him. While he was cleaning the library, Dawn tripped over a bent rug and fell into his arms, pulling them both to the floor. Sebastian had laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her. As dinner time came, Dawn noticed Sebastian swaying as he stood. She wrapped an arm around his body and held him close, making him smile. Ciel had, of course, noticed the relationship development between them, but they were confusing him. Hadn't Dawn just been wishing she could punch him a while ago? He sighed; women _were_ too hard to understand. She continuously wiped the sweat off of his forehead, frowning. "Not again..." She murmured several times. Once he was done, she was only too eager to put the task of taking everything away to the other servants. Sebastian led Ciel upstairs, followed closely by Dawn until they arrived at his bedroom. "Be careful, okay?" Sebastian nodded and kissed her head before closing the door. She walked down to the kitchen and finished everything in record time. Dawn walked out to find Sebastian stumbling into her room. She ran after him and shut the door after herself. She pulled him to bed and removed his tie, tailcoat and unbuttoned his shirt. He smirked at her.

"You _have_ seen my naked before, haven't you?" He chuckled.

Her cheeks burned red. "Oh shut up. You have that cold you got a while ago."

"Damn..." He muttered. "Does that mean I can't kiss you?"

"No. Your colds aren't like ours, idiot." She giggled and kissed his lips. He grinned and kissed back, pulling her closer to his body. She squeaked as she felt his tongue poke her lips and sighed in content, allowing him to do as he pleased. Dawn jumped as she saw Ciel Phantomhive at the door, blushing heavily. He quickly dashed out, shutting the door after himself. Dawn and Sebastian looked at each other before bursting into peals of laughter. Sebastian coughed a little before calming down, and Dawn followed suit. She held him close, bringing the covers up over them. "Let's get some sleep, sweety." She smiled and cuddled up to him before falling asleep.

Dawn awoke to find Sebastian still sleeping soundly. She kissed his forehead before climbing out of bed and changing out of her nightgown. Sebastian cracked open an eye as she changed, resisting the urge to grin stupidly. As Dawn looked back at him after she was done, she caught him and giggled, running to him and jumping on him. He laughed and opened his eyes. "You're so cute." He whispered.

"What time is it?" She asked, ignoring the compliment.

"We've still got two hours until we have to wake him up. Come on! Let's have some fun together." He held her close.

"Oh alright. Just don't go too far." She rolled her eyes playfully before leaning in and kissing him once more

As Dawn looked back at the clock in her room, she giggled as he pouted because she pulled away. "I need to go wake Ciel up." She explained. He nodded and relaxed in her bed, smirking at her. "You look so gorgeous like that." She murmured, blushing.

"I know. Get your uniform on before you go, Princess." He grinned. She nodded and changed quickly, not letting Sebastian enjoy the view. Once she was prepared, she waved at him as she walked out and to Ciel's room. As she opened the door, she raised an eyebrow as she saw him scruffily dressed and sitting in his chair, looking quite impatient.

"You're up early, my lord." She said, bowing.

"I just don't understand you." He murmured. "Just _who_ are you?" He stood up.

"I'm Dawn." She replied, smiling.

"Yes, I know, but... Who _are_ you?" He frowned.

"Oh... Right..." She looked down. Slowly, she took on her angel form. "Well, _this_ is who I am. A half-angel." She smiled nervously as she spread her wings.

Ciel remained silent for a moment before walking to her. "May I?" He whispered as he held his fingers out to her wings. She nodded and bent her wings forward for him. He gently stroked a wing and blushed. "Soft." He murmured.

"Pure angel feathers; they're the softest feathers; that's one of the reasons angels are afraid to associate with humans - they think the humans'll take their wings and make them into clothes and pillows." She told him. "Personally, I never really cared since I'm only an angel in front of certain people. Like Will, or Sebastian." She giggled as she bent down to fix his clothes. His cheeks burned red as her wings closed around him. "Of course, if either one of them comes in here, I'll be in huge trouble. Not with the angels or demons or whatever, but with them personally." She looked to the door and shrugged. "Then again, I'm pretty sure Sebastian would just laugh it off and William would give me one of his short lectures."

"Your hair... Why is it like that?" Ciel blushed harder as he took in her long, turquoise locks.

"As an angel, my hair turns turquoise over time, and since I was an angel for several years straight, it just did so. Angels also have better health than humans, which basically means that my hair grows longer, faster. As for why it's braided, that's because the last time I was an angel, I had it braided." She smiled, explaining her physical attributes to him. Then again, William would give her a long lecture now, but who cares? At least she had Phantomhive's interest for a moment.

"Who were your real parents?" He asked, focussing on her wings. The question caused her jaw to harden. Her parents? How was she supposed to answer _that _question? She could make something up; say her parents were close with the angels or something, but that was highly unlikely since humans almost never even saw angels. She sighed and opted instead to just tell him the truth.

"I honestly have no idea, my lord." He nodded and stepped back, giving her a chance to change back into a human. "Really, I'll never forget how creepy the demons looked in comparison to humans and angels. You're lucky you've never seen his true form, else you'd have been scarred for life."

Ciel shrugged and looked to her. "Is breakfast ready?"

"I put Sebastian on the task." She told him. Although she hadn't said anything, she had gestured to the kitchen before leaving. Ciel walked down to the dining table and raised his eyebrows as he saw that his dining table was empty, save for the tea set and his empty cutlery.

"Sebastian!" Dawn cried, running to the kitchen. "Where is the young master's breakfast?!" She stopped in her tracks as she saw Barderoy staring at Sebastian Michaelis taking the last bite of the chocolate cake made for Ciel Phantomhive.

**A/N: I am dying to hear some reviews for this chapter! Seriously, guys, I get happy when I get emails on my phone telling me (username) followed you/your story or (username) favourited you/your story. It's GREAT! However, I WANT REVIEWS! Oh, and yes, while I was writing the ending, I was craving chocolate (my favourite food in the WHOLE WIDE WORLD!) Anyways, allow me to tell you that there will be no Aleister in the coming chapters. He will get a section, but the coming chapters will stray away from him for a bit. Grell will come in sooner, though!**

**I LOVE YOU, MY LOVELY READERS!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Sebastian, what's wrong with you?" Dawn cries as she runs to him. He pouts and steps back, obviously not wanting to face her. "Now what will my lord eat?" She dashes around, looking for ingredients for a quick cake.

"I'm sorry." He whispers, leaning towards her as she stands over the oven impatiently, waiting for the cake to cook.

"It's fine." She whispers back. "Are you sure you're okay?" She looks up at him.

"I don't know." He replies honestly. Dawn turns to him and strokes his hair, making him smile at her like a cat she was petting.

"You go rest while I finish breakfast. I'll let you know if he needs anything from you."

"What if I fall asleep? Will you kiss me like the prince kissed Sleeping Beauty?"

"I'll see." She smirks and turns back to the cake, smiling as it begins rising. "Bard, prepare another plate." She begins making the chocolate sauce on the stove, melting the Funtom. chocolate. Sebastian kisses her head before walking off, and she smiles to herself as she finishes the cake.

She dashes out with it, and Ciel raises an eyebrow. "Why so late?" He asks.

"I'm sorry! Sebastian had a few issues with it, but it's all good now!" She stands by him, her cheeks bright red. As he eats a bit of it, he smiles up at her.

"Delicious. It seems fresher than usual."

"Only the best for my young master." She bows.

"Dawn, come." He stands after having finished the cake.

"Yes, my young master." She smiles as Mey-Rin starts clearing up. "Mey, take it slowly. You're in no rush."

"O-o-okay!" She stammers, putting a few plates down and taking them to the kitchen. Dawn walks after Ciel and smiles as he lets her into his study.

"Close the door." He tells her, sitting on his chair without even looking at her. She does as she is told, like a doll being controlled by the man holding the strings. "Dawn, what new dances do you have to teach me?"

"Ah!" She jumps a little, not having expected that. "Well, Sebastian told me he taught you the Viennese wa-"

"Do not take his word. I can't dance any dance to save my life." He interrupts.

"Um, alright, then I'll just go wear my dress." She bows.

"Of course." He waves her off and she bows once more before rushing off.

She giggles as she bumps into Sebastian and hugs him tightly. "Hi, gorgeous!" She greets.

"H-hello…" He breathes, holding her weakly.

"Are you still tired?" She whispers. He nods against her and she pulls him to her room as she goes to change. "You rest."

"I can't refuse…" He croaks, sitting on the bed as she places him there. "Not if my precious angel wants me to." He smiles as a small blush graces Dawn's cheek.

"I'll be changing, so don't peek." She tells him as she walks to the armoire.

"I may be tempted." He grins at her as much as he can.

"Just look forward to a kiss once I'm done."

"I'm dying for it already." He closes his eyes. She quickly gets changed into her knee-length dress and puts her ballerina flats on before running to Sebastian and kissing him eagerly. She smiles as she curls up against him to kiss him. "D-Dawn." He whispers, taking a breath.

"Mm?" She murmurs.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." She sits up and kisses his lips once more. "I'll be going now. You just get some rest." He nods and smiles as she walks away. Dawn sighs as she walks back up to Ciel's study and knocks.

"Come in." He calls, as if not happy with her knocking. She steps in, smoothing her dress. This time, she'd chosen a deep green chiffon dress and as soon as he saw her, Ciel paused. "Didn't you have a brown one?" He asks bluntly.

"I-If you don't like this one, I can g-"

"No." He says, shaking his head. She couldn't help but notice that his cheeks had turned slightly pink. "Anyway, what _is_ the Viennese Waltz?" He folds his arms.

"Well, it's a more upbeat waltz, and it needs a smooth surface rather than a carpet. Of course, it's _possible_ on a carpet, but it needs technique." She smiles.

"Teach me on carpet first." He orders as he walks to her.

"I will, my lord." She holds her hands out to him and he blushes harder as he takes her hand and places another on her waist. She gently places a hand on his shoulder and leads him to the side of the room. "My lord, move your right foot, then your left like this." She begins teaching him the steps, him stumbling a little before actually starting to learn the steps.

"Enough." Ciel sighs as he fails yet again and completing a complete turn. "This dance is _impossible_."

"Of course it isn't, my lord." Dawn smiles and bobs a curtsy.

"You're an angel. Learning how to dance is natural for you."

Dawn couldn't help but laugh. "My lord, you've misunderstood!" He raises an eyebrow at her. "Angels are the last people who know how to dance! It's the demons who dance, but angels are more intellectual. Angels may play musical instruments, read and write books, or make inventions, whereas the demons prefer to dance, fight and well, just be crazy."

"Obviously, since _Sebastian_ is so crazy." Ciel mutters. Dawn giggles.

"He didn't used to be. Sebastian was more like a bored prince. He'd run out recklessly and do things he shouldn't as a demon. Sebastian was a rebel to them and hated by the angels, so he was stuck in the middle of two problems. When I met him, though, he seemed sweet and cute. Of course, I was an innocent idiot then, but who cares, right?" She giggles and looks down, blushing as she runs her hands over her skirt.

"So the demons wouldn't accept him if he went back?"

"I doubt it. The demons, despite being quick to forget, are also keen on holding grudges." She sighs. "I don't know if I'd be welcome back home either. I betrayed them, and I left with someone they hated…"

"Honestly, Dawn, stop telling stories and get back to work." Ciel stammers, his cheeks burning bright red as the subject of romance began creeping its way into their conversation.

"Of course, my lord." She smiles. "What would you like?"

"I'd prefer to have lunch soon. Go ensure that it is prepared. I want it fresh and quick." He orders.

"Of course, my lord." She repeats, scurrying out after excusing herself.

"Sebastian!" She giggles as she bumps into him and leans up, pecking his cheek.

"What's this?" Sebastian replies with a smirk as he wraps his arms around her. "Someone is in a good mood."

"I am! I am because I'm with you!" She hugs him tightly and he chuckles as he pulls her to the kitchen, having expected Ciel to be hungry by then.

"How was dancing with him?" He asks as Dawn pulls him to her room so she can change.

"It was good, but he seems to be giving up on the Viennese." She gets changed, not in the least uncomfortable with Sebastian with her. She puts her aproned dress on and walks up to him.

"I expected that, but I never expected you to look this radiant." He smirks and picks her up, carrying her off to the kitchen for the second time. This time, however, the kitchen is her destination. "Anyway, what do you think we should make?"

"Hm… How about something foreign?"

"Interesting. Suggestions?" Sebastian starts peering through the ingredients they have. Luckily, none of the three servants was present so they had the kitchen to themselves.

"How about I make some chicken a la angel?" I smirked at him, and he immediately understood. I used to make it for him when we were together, and he loved it.

"That would be lovely." Sebastian smirked.

"Then get me my ingredients." I told him. He began picking things up, smiling all the while.

"What _is_ this?" Ciel asks. Before Dawn could speak, Sebastian began the explanation.

"A foreign dish, my lord. It consists of chicken, vegetables and its sauce is a mixture of spices."

"Hmph." Ciel takes a sip and raises an eyebrow at Sebastian. "Well done, Sebastian."

"Thank you, my lord." Just what was happening?! Dawn was confused and looked to Sebastian, who pretended that he couldn't see her. How could Sebastian take credit for something _she_ did? She couldn't believe him.

"You know, Dawn, perhaps you should learn from him." Ciel smirks a little to himself, knowing that he had told Sebastian the same thing for Dawn earlier.

"Or perhaps _he_ should learn to be _honest_." She mutters. Her anger was building, and it wasn't good. She could feel her scepter build in her hands, but she tried to contain it in her fists. If she had her scepter, she could finish off Sebastian easily, but she didn't want to. As much as he was being a jerk, she just couldn't do that to him.

What happened next was something not even Dawn could anticipate. She heard a scream of pain, and only later realized that it was her, having fallen to the ground. Slowly, everything began to go blurry. She then saw someplace familiar. Home? This was her home; the land of the angels, but this also wasn't it. The land of the Angels was prosperous and happy, not burning in ruins. She looks in shock and finds herself almost being transported to another place. In front of her is Queen Solitina, lying in her bed and breathing heavily. She was _dying_. The word seemed to kill Dawn in her mind. "No!" She screams. "No! You can't die!" She sobs as she finds that the woman cannot hear her. "Please! They need you! You can't leave them like this!" She shrieks. "I'm sorry!" She cries. "I'm sorry!"

"Dawn." She heard the queen murmur. Dawn scurried to her side, tripping and stumbling on her way.

"I'm here!" She squeaks.

"Dawn, don't… Maid, tell Dawn she mustn't… She mustn't reprimand herself… Love is a sweet thing… Maid, I am running out of time… I must see her, Maid… Please bring her i-if you can…"

"Your majesty." She murmurs. Dawn screams as she finds herself being sucked away from the queen's side. She didn't want to leave her. She didn't want to leave her mother's side, so why did she have to?

"Dawn!" She heard a male voice call. It sounded familiar, yet unwelcome at the time. She didn't want to hear this man. She wanted another man; a comforting, soothing voice.

"Go away." She mutters, before opening her eyes. She sees Sebastian bending over her, worry in his eyes. Yet why didn't she believe it? "William." She says bluntly.

"No, Dawn, I'm Sebastian." He smiles at her.

"No. I want William. Now." She orders. He nods, realizing her mood and rushes out to find a way to contact the shinigami.* Soon, Dawn found William walking towards her, a frown on his face.

"You saw." He whispers. She nods and bursts into tears, holding onto him.

"I need to see her." She whimpers.

"Of course." He holds her tightly and kisses her head. Dawn felt warm in his arms. For once, she felt like she had someone like a father.

"Stay." She breathes after a while.

"I will." He replies. "Just give me a room to stay in."

"Okay…" She stands up and looks around. "I'll sleep on the fl-"

"I'm going to sleep in the bed with you." He says bluntly, interrupting her.

"What?" She jumps.

"Don't worry. I won't try anything." He grins and holds his arms out to her, to which she runs happily. She loved having William with her; he made her feel happy and special; he made her feel safe, and she knew he could get her to her mother as soon as possible. She curled up against him, falling asleep and not even caring about Ciel and Sebastian for once.

Dawn awoke much earlier than normal, even for her. She saw that the sun was just beginning to rise. Beside her was William, sleeping soundly. She notices a small black piece of wood peeking out from underneath his pillow. Pulling it out slowly, she realized that it was a small book. She slowly opens it, and immediately realizes that it's a diary. Now, she knew that poking her nose into other people's business wasn't right, but she wanted to know what went on in that man's head. She opened to the first page and found that it dated back to before she was born. She smiles as she reads the first entry:

_June 3__rd_

_Eleanor still isn't getting better. The baby's going well, but I'm afraid she might not make it through childbirth. Why I'd decided to put a human through such pain, I don't know, but I loved her. I love her. We've decided that we'd have a girl. It made Eleanor happy, but she says she wants a boy who looks like me. She's adorable like that. My students still keep on asking me about the baby, and I wish I could just tell them all about Eleanor's pregnancy. However, I do have to keep order in the classroom. I love having Eleanor by my side, but I'm worried. What should I do?_

Dawn sighs. So he had a wife and child? It wouldn't show on him that he'd suffered such grief and pain before. She proceeded to read the next entry.

_July 6__th_

_Our daughter's just been born. She's a beautiful baby, but Eleanor looks like she might not last. I'm holding her in my arms as I write this, and the secret doctors have extracted the milk from Eleanor. They seem so sure that she's going to die, but I don't want her to. They've given me a massive box of baby bottles, which should last her a while. I don't know what to name her yet. I'm going to wait for Eleanor to wake up so I can ask her. She said she had a name in mind, but she never told me. I'm not happy about this, and I'm sure she's going to survive, but deep down, I know she won't last._

Tears spring up into Dawn's eyes as she reads about Eleanor. Did William love her that much? So much he was willing to believe that she would survive to name their daughter?

_July 26__th_

_They just told me that she's gone. Our little girl's crying, and nothing seems to calm her down. The poor girl's felt it. Everyone says that the bond between mother and daughter is powerful. I never thought it would go that far. I'm scared. What should I do?_

She found the next entry written directly below it. He hadn't even bothered changing pages. It seemed to be a year ahead, though, since the dates didn't correspond.

_July 2__nd_

_I've decided to take my girl to the angels. Maybe I should take her to the demons, though. They would give her a freer life, but the angels would raise her better. I'll probably leave her on the bridge. I'm going to try and get closer to her when she's older, but for now, I need to let her have a mother. I'm going to take her tomorrow at night, when no one will see her. I've put a necklace on her with the word Lacrimosa on it. It should protect her until somebody takes her in. Lacrimosa; the magic of the peace treaty. I had one of the runaway angels put her to sleep. Once somebody says the word, she'll wake up. She deserves to be at peace until she's found. _

Dawn frowned a little. Just why did this seem slightly familiar? She shook her head and carried on reading, wary of William.

_July 5__th_

_The angels have taken her. Even better, she's with the royal family. They've given her some powers, too. I'm glad. Everyone's happy to have her, and I'm glad to see her happy. I stopped by to visit the queen this morning and I saw her sitting on her small throne, reading a book. She didn't even look up at me, and it made me smile. To see my daughter reading a book so intently; it's probably what I wanted. I asked Queen Solitina about the name they'd given her. They'd named her Dawn. _

Dawn froze and held the book tightly in her hands. William Spears was her father? She looked at him and tears filled her eyes. She wanted to hate him for leaving her. She wanted to wake him up and punch him and cry at him and scream at him for letting go of her so easily, but she couldn't. For one thing, he looked so very peaceful as he slept; for another thing, he had done it for her. He knew he couldn't raise her like a mother could. She'd done the same thing he did with her son, so she couldn't really blame him for his judgement. Like father like daughter, right? Dawn cried silent tears as she returned the book to his pillow and curled up against him. She felt his sleeping form hold her tightly. "Eleanor…" He whispers against her hair, holding her as if desperate to keep her with him.

"It's okay." Dawn breathes into his ear. "I'm here, Papa." She holds onto him and closes her eyes, falling asleep once more.

Later in the morning, Dawn awoke to find William just waking up. "Morning." He groans a little.

"Good morning… Papa…" His eyes widen and he jumps up, looking at her.

"H-how did you…" His eyes dart to his diary and he groans. "I'm sorry, Dawn." He says into his hands.

"It's okay, Papa. I'm here." She smiles and curls up against him.

"Dawn…" He whispers. "Your mother would be so happy to see you like this."

"I love you, Papa." She smiles up at him and he picks her up, sitting her on his lap.

"I love you, too, Dawn." Dawn jumps a little as Sebastian barges in.

"You son of a-" He pulls an arm back, his eyes glowing red with anger.

"Don't!" Dawn cries, her arms stretching out over her father. "He's my Papa!" She whispers.

"What?" Sebastian hisses. She nods and holds onto William, who sighs and nods.

"If you hurt him, I won't ever forgive you." She tells him. Sebastian nods and sits down on the side of the bed. Dawn smiles at him and holds his hand, moving down to sit between her father and husband. She knew she should be mad at Sebastian, but she would settle that later. Right now, she needed to focus on the more important things; like her finding her father after all those years of wondering. "You're both with me… I'm the happiest in the world right now." She closes her eyes and falls back onto the bed, pulling them down with her. Sebastian pecks her lips as William kisses her head. Dawn jumps up, leaving them on the bed, and runs over to her closet. She brings out her suit and runs into a bathroom, getting changed rapidly and running back to them.

"Dawn, you have a very important request to ask of your master today." William tells her. She sighs and nods, remembering that she needed to go see her mother. Or rather, the queen as she now had to call her. Dawn walked over to Sebastian and bent over him.

"Sebastian Michaelis, you are to rest for the whole of today. You have a cold, and you need to get better." He nods and pecks her lips before she steps back. She blows them kisses and walks out of her room, walking up to Ciel Phantomhive's bedroom.

She finds him scruffily dressed and waiting for her. She starts adjusting his clothes silently. "What is the matter with you? You collapsed yesterday and I saw nothing of you afterwards."

"My mother is in danger." She whispers. She wanted to call the queen her mother just until she died. She would give her that.

"How so?" He asks, trying to seem as cold-hearted as he led others to believe he was.

"I think there's a war going on. The demons don't show mercy, and neither do the angels." She murmurs.

"You want to go see her?" He asks, as if reading her mind. She looks up at him and he nods at her. "She is your mother. She deserves to have you by her side, if you love her this much."

"Thank you, my lord!" She hugs him tightly and sobs into his neck. He holds her for a moment before she quickly calms down and stands up.

"Send Sebastian up. You may go with William." He tells her. She nods and bows.

"Farewell, my young master." She bends down and pecks his cheek before rushing off to pack her things, leaving a red faced Ciel behind who felt something he'd never understood before welling up inside him. Not love; he knew how that felt and it wasn't what he was feeling now. Not nervousness or worry; he wasn't worried about Dawn at all. Admiration? No. He sighs to himself as he realizes that he sees Dawn as the mother he had lost after so long.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know I'm a potato! D: But I have a good excuse! I have been FLOODED, no I mean, FLOOOOODED with work lately. Just to give you guys an idea, here's how my current schedule is:**

**Sunday: French Speaking Controlled Assessment (minimum 5 minutes. I have to memorize it and do it so it can be sent to the exam board.)**

**Monday: Prep for Speaking and Listening English Controlled Assessment to be done in front of an Edexcel (the exam board) examiner. **

**Tuesday: Prep as well as a school trip to the Institut Francais (French Centre in Egypt)**

**Wednesday: Working on a charity event as well as doing the actual English controlled Assessment. **

**Then, first week of my Easter holidays, I have to write a Mock English Controlled Assessment, then after Easter I'll be doing it. Over Easter, I have to collect data and research for my Business Mock Controlled Assessment, which will be done after the holidays. After the holidays, I also have my end of year Arabic, Religion and Social Studies exams. **

**SEEEEE?!**

**I will do my best to update Dearest One, Thunder Plains of Love and Alchemy Of The Heart as soon as I can, but due to my 'schedule', I will be quite busy and can't make any promises. Anyway, without further ado, let's get this show on the road!**

**Chapter 6**

Dawn gasped as she bumped into Grell Sutcliffe on her way out with William. "Off to someplace?" He asked, grinning toothily.

"Just for a little bit." She replied. William was holding onto her, fuming. He wouldn't be able to handle Grell's annoyances.

"I'm coming, too!" He announced. William sighed and folded his arms, growing even angrier.

"Um, Grell, I don't think that's a very good idea." She closed the door and sighed as she walked ahead, Grell following her.

"Why not?" He was like an eager puppy as he followed her.

"I just can't let you come." She arrived at the lake at last and sighed, taking on her angel form.

"Ah, an angel?" Grell smirked and looked at her. His hand stroked his death scythe.

"Not just any angel, Grell." William snapped. "If you touch her, I have the right to kill you."

"Now, now, Will. I'm not gonna hurt the pacifist." He smirked.

"Grell, just because I'm an angel, doesn't mean you have the right to be a jerk." She snapped. She huffed and stepped into the boat elegantly, sitting down daintily as William followed her.

"I wasn't!" She heard Grell call, desperate to hear her response. She discovered that Grell was a shinigami like William as soon as she saw the latter. She remembered the abnormally bright green eyes and the glasses that never came off no matter what. She simply shook her head and sighed, holding William's hand as they moved towards the place Dawn would see after so many years.

William took Dawn's hand as soon as they saw the ruins that used to be the prosperity of the land of angels. Tears filled her eyes as she ran across the lands, the roads as they were from her memory, except that her surroundings were all run down. "Is this my home? Is this where light filled everything?" She kept on asking herself as she picked up her skirts, walking swiftly to the castle. "Mother!" She called, running around. She ran to the throne room and found it empty. She then ran to her own room, only to find a demon girl sleeping in the bed. Her breath caught in her lungs.

"Damn…" She heard William mutter. He brought out his death scythe and held it to her neck. "Leave. Now." He ordered. The girl immediately woke up in shock.

"Wait…" She stepped closer to the girl. "Firana?" She gasped as she saw her, and Firana was in more shock as she saw her old friend.

"This isn't what it looks like, Dawn!" Firana leaped from the bed, walking towards her.

"You helped them…" Dawn backed away, shaking her head. "You helped them hurt her…" She stopped at the door as tears filled her eyes. As Firana opened her mouth to speak, Dawn screamed out. "You helped them destroy my home!"

"If it was your home, why'd you leave?" She heard another female voice ask behind her. Turning around, she saw Katrina.

"You… You, too?" William ran over to Dawn and held her tightly as she seemed to be about to fall to her knees.

"Well? If it was your _precious home_, why'd you leave with one of ours?" Katrina frowned.

"That doesn't give you the right to destroy this place!" She shrieked.

"Dawn, calm down." William urged her.

"No, Will." She snapped. "You two…" She brought her rod to her hands and glared at them. "You two have to die for what you did."

"Have you forgotten? We were _friends!_" Firana yelled, obviously afraid for her life.

"Forgotten?" Dawn growled angrily, breaking away from William's grasp. "If any of us have forgotten, it's you two!" She was screaming at them, and they were beginning to get afraid as her rod channeled her emotions. It was glowing brightly, on and off, threatening them.

"Dawn, calm down!" Firana screamed.

"Why're you so afraid, Fira?" Katrina smirked and leaned against the doorframe. "She can't hurt us."

"Oh, yeah?" Dawn glared.

"Yep. It's not in your blood to kill."

"Not in my blood to _murder in cold blood_." She hissed. "This is revenge. Vengeance."

"You can't." Katrina sneered at her, but her sneer turned into a look of shock as a ball of pure white light shot from Dawn's rod to her heart. As William and Firana looked, they saw Katrina as a pile of ash on the ground.

"Damn…" Firana muttered. She began walking towards the balcony, but found herself disintegrating also. William walked over to Dawn and held her tightly as she jumped.

"It's me." He whispered. "It's me, your father."

"Papa…" She held onto him and cried into his neck. He sighed and held her tightly, kissing her head.

"Come on. Let's go see the queen." He kissed her hand and walked her through the halls. "Where was she? In your dream?"

"In her room…"

"The queen's chambers are this way." He pulled her through halls and around corners. Finally, they reached a large door. He bowed to Dawn and smiled at her. "This is as far as I go."

"Why?" She asked.

"Men aren't allowed into the queen's chambers." She nodded and hugged him tightly before standing straight. She knocked on the door and stepped inside without waiting for a response.

Queen Solitina was lying in bed. "Maid, I'm dying." She breathed.

"My queen, don't say that." The maid whispered, fearing for her queen. They heard a knock on the door, but before the maid could stand, they saw someone step in. The girl had on a white gown, and her hair was light blue, winding around her waist. Just who was she?

"Dawn." The queen murmured, not believing her eyes.

"Hello, your majesty." She greeted. Her face was red with recent tears, and her rod was in her hands.

"Why do you not address me as your mother?"

"My mother is dead, your majesty. I have found my father, and he has told me of my true heritage."

"And who might he be?" She asked, honestly curious.

"William Spears." She said the name delicately, as if cherishing every time she said it.

"Ah, the reaper… Such a good man; I can understand why he'd leave you on the bridge." The queen smiled at the girl. "Then I have no heir, correct?" Dawn gasped, along with the maid, as William stepped in.

"Excuse me, your majesty." He bowed before turning to his daughter. "You wouldn't be able to answer that many questions." She nodded and smiled as her father held her. "Your majesty, ask away." He used the human term to humour her, and he was successful. The woman smiled as she spoke.

"I was wondering if she was still entitled to the throne."

"Yes." He nodded and kissed his daughter's forehead.

"Where is she now?"

"She is working in a mansion with her old lover."

"I see…"

"I have so much to tell you, your majesty." Dawn sat by her and began telling her what had happened to her, from when she'd left, until that very moment she sat in.

"You were right about what you told her. Your rod wouldn't work unless you were killing for a valid reason." Dawn nodded and smiled. "Maid…" She smiled at the maid. "Thank you."

"I did nothing, your majesty…" The maid blushed.

"Then how…?"

"Your majesty, she is your daughter in that you raised her. Her heart sees you as her mother, as she never met her real one." William explained, ruffling his daughter's hair.

"I see…" The queen smiled at her daughter. "Thank you for coming, my darling."

"Your majesty…" Dawn began. William sighed, nodding as the queen looked at her.

"Come on, Dawn." He picked his daughter up by the hand. Dawn looked at William and nodded. She knew why he wanted her to leave, and she knew he was right.

"Goodbye… Mother…" Dawn bent down and hugged the queen. That queen was her mother, even if she hadn't given birth to her. Dawn felt guilty for leaving her like she did.

"My darling Dawn." The queen whispered. "Do not feel guilty." Had she read her mind? No. "Your adventures away from here have made you wiser, and even more fit to become queen than I had been. It has been a long time since a queen has taken over."

"Solitina…" Dawn hugged her even tighter, holding back her tears.

"Come on, Dawn." William pulled her into his arms and bowed to the queen. "Thank you, your majesty, and farewell." He bowed and walked out with his daughter.

Dawn had asked William to take her back to the mansion. She needed to organize herself before she became queen. She walked into the mansion in her normal clothes, but changed into an angel as soon as she was alone with Ciel and Sebastian. "My lord, I have news from the queen." She told him.

"Yes?"

"My home is in ruins." Sebastian jumped a little, and Dawn looked to him. "Firana and Katrina are dead."

"Dead?" Sebastian whispered, truly shocked.

"I killed them." She confirmed before looking to Ciel. "Because of them and I'm sure many others, the queen could very well be dead now. I am currently the heir to the throne and-"

"Wasn't it Ash?" Sebastian interrupted. Dawn growled under her breath before sighing.

"Ash was banished ages ago. If you'd been around, you would have _known_. Or maybe, you could have just focused on your lessons as a child. All the demons read about him in foreign history as the first and only angel to have ever been banished." She snapped. Sebastian remained quiet as Ciel sighed in exasperation.

"Sebastian, you are not to speak again without my permission." Ciel ordered. "Continue, Dawn."

"As the heir, I will have to take the throne."

"And that means that you will have to leave." Ciel continued.

"Not necessarily." Dawn smiled. "I will have to leave for a little while just to rebuild the area. Afterwards, I'll hire a deputy and leave, which I have the right to do. I will have to go back and forth every once in a while, but otherwise, I'm staying here."

"How long?" Ciel asked. "How long do you want your leave?"

Dawn looked to William, who sighed. "Well, if you consider the amount of time it'll take to rebuild…" He began taking notes in a notepad, making his calculations. "And make peace… And give the angels enough enthusiasm to rebuild, and clear your name from Katrina and Firana, and set up a new parliament, and-"

"Okay, I get it!" She yelled out, frowning. "So I have a lot to do. No pressure, right?" She huffed and folded her arms.

He laughed. "I'll be here. Anyway, you also have to find your other two friends and find out about them. They've been into the castle and could know it inside out."

"No…" She shook her head. "No, Sebastian has to be with me. I can't face them on my own! Drake could break my neck!"

"True…" Sebastian rubbed his temples. "But we can't leave the young master alone."

"Can't they _wait_?" She pouted and folded his arms.

"No, I'll do the research." William sighed. "Or rather, one of my students." He brought out a cell phone and dialed a number. "Knox, you have a confidential mission." Dawn sighed, folding her arms. "You are to research the records of all the demons. Find a boy named…"

"Drake and Strundella." Dawn filled in for him.

"Drake, and a girl named Strundella." He repeated to Knox. "No, you bloody idiot, don't tell Grell." He growled. "Listen, if you tell that idiot, then I can promise you that you won't be looking through your glasses again." He sighed as Dawn hugged him to calm him. "No, you idiot. I'll kill you." He snapped. "Just do it and keep quiet about it." He sighed and hung up.

"So, how long will I need to leave for?" She asked him.

"Well, now that we have that out of the way, we can say… A human week."

"_What_?" Ciel asked.

"Yes, my lord. A week in human days is actually nine months in the angels' world." Sebastian said, bowing.

"Nine months?" Dawn screamed. "I can't handle nine months of duties! I could barely handle lessons!" William burst out laughing. "Listen, I sure hope those nine months include breaks."

"We'll see." He smirked and folded his arms.

"Dawn, you stay for a moment." Ciel ordered, once everything had been worked out.

"Yes, my lord." She bobbed a curtsy.

"Dawn, how come you want to take your leave so soon?" He asked, sitting on his chair once more.

"She's gone… I just know it." Dawn looked down, her hair growing darker as her mood became worse.

"Dawn, your hair." He reminded her. Her eyes widened as she looked at her now indigo locks.

"Wh-what? This has never happened before!" She looked around as her dress went grey. As she saw Ash in the window, she ran to it. "What's going on?" She asked him through the glass. He smiled and pointed at her. _Smile_. He mouthed. She forced a smile onto her face and when she looked again, he was gone. Looking at her clothes and hair, she had gone back to normal. Her hair was light blue again, and her dress was as white as the purest snow of early winter.

"Dawn?" Ciel asked, nervous.

"Yes, my lord. I'm fine now." She smiled at him.

"Anyway, I don't really know how to address you." He blushed, never having been put into that position before.

"Just Dawn's fine. I'm still a servant here, queen or no." She giggled. "I mean, if you treated me differently, my lord, because I'm a queen now, then it would be quite odd."

"How so?" He asked, wondering just how exactly her mind worked.

"Simple, my lord. As a queen, I would normally be able to command _everyone_. Even William. As queen of the angels, I can basically order around everyone who is aware of our presence. See, what I can do isn't what I will do, my lord."

"Interesting." He paced around his study.

"My lord, if I may…" She smiled a little bit, thoughts swirling around in her mind.

"Go on." He told her, pausing and looking at her.

"I have something I'd like to give you."

"Well?" He raised his eyebrows. She sighed and stepped back, closing her eyes. She began murmuring words strange to him, and suddenly, he found something materializing in front of him. It looked more like an image of something, but it slowly took solid shape. As she paused, she held up a suit on a hanger. It was white, decorated with a turquoise tie and handkerchief. It was _just_ his size, and he knew it.

"My lord, if you wear this to my home, you will immediately be recognized as an ambassador. Ambassadors are highly respected, since they act as mediators between the two lands. I hope you accept my gift, my lord, and know that you are always welcome in our kingdom." She bobbed a curtsy. Ciel was in shock. Such a gift came from his servant? Not only had she given him clothing of the finest material, but she had also given him a higher position, and freedom to go to and from the land of angels. He walked over to her so he was standing a few feet in front of her. He got on one knee and bowed his head.

"Thank you, your majesty. Your gift is highly appreciated." She giggled and bent down, looking him in the eye.

"My lord, don't _ever_ call me that. That will be my only order." She smiled and helped him up, brushing at his clothes as she slowly changed back into her uniform. "I should go make sure things remain fine while I'm gone." She sighed and stood up, walking out after bowing. She made her way to the servants and began giving them orders regarding what to do when she was gone, as if Ciel hadn't been living well enough when she wasn't even there.

Finally, Dawn was done with the other servants. She bumped into William as she walked through the mansion. "Oh, Dawn." He smiled as he saw her.

She nodded. "Hello, Papa." She walked past him, sighing sadly as she took in the mansion she'd be leaving. It would seem like long to her, but to them, it would be a mere _week_. "It's not fair!" She yelled, pouting and folding her arms in the middle of the hall.

"What isn't fair?" William asked.

"Why should I have to wait nine months to come back? It's just _not fair_!"

"Why is that?" She heard a voice say, chuckling. Turning around rapidly and changing into an angel, she brought out her rod and sighed in relief as she saw Ciel. "Ah, did you think I was a burglar?"

"More like Drake, coming to kill me." Dawn fell to her knees, changing back into a human and groaning. "William, this is making me exhausted."

"Of course it is, Dawn. Being an angel in a land that isn't yours takes more of your energy." William helped her stand and tried to make her sit opposite Ciel. She refused.

"Sit, Dawn." Ciel ordered. "You need to rest." She sighed and nodded, making her way to the seat William had offered. "Next to me." He continued. Dawn nodded once more and limped to the sofa before sitting down weakly. She found her head falling to the side and being caught by Ciel's shoulder. The boy blushed lightly but adjusted her so she lay on the sofa, her head on his lap. Her eyes closed and she quickly fell asleep, lulled by Ciel's absent stroking of her hair.

"Ciel?" She groaned as she awoke. Dawn looked around and found herself in her old room, in the land of the angels. "Ciel!" She jumped out of bed, running out in her dress and looking around for someone.

"Dawn, you're awake!" William said, catching her in his arms.

"Why?" She sobbed. "Why did you take me away?"

"We had to hurry, Dawn." He explained, trying to calm her down.

"I don't care! I want to see him!" She punched her father's chest.

"If by 'him', you mean me, then I'm already here." She heard a young voice say nearby. Looking, she saw Ciel, dressed in the suit she had given him, with Sebastian standing by him, his eyes glowing red. Dawn forgot everything and ran to the boy, taking him into her arms and sobbing into his hair. "Th-there, there…" He blushed, not really used to women running into his arms and crying.

"I was so scared…"

"Why?" He asked, confused.

"Nine months… I can't bear it… I can't bear not seeing you for nine months with-without having said g-goodbye!" She held onto him more tightly and he sighed.

"I'm here." He whispered, holding her. He felt like he had to see her smile again, but he just didn't know why. Ciel never comforted anyone. He never wanted to, but with her, he just had to. He couldn't handle seeing her upset, and he just always wanted to see her smiling.

"Y-you're staying?" She choked, moving back to look at him.

"Yes, unless that's a problem." He smiled expectantly.

"Of course it's not a problem!" She stood and ran to the throne room. "Maids!" She called. Immediately, all the ladies in the castle ran over to her.

"Welcome home, your majesty." They said in unison.

"Thank you, girls. I'd like you to prepare the finest room in the castle for the ambassador." She gestured to Ciel.

"Your majesty…" They looked down, blushing as if they were worried about something. Dawn immediately understood.

"Not the late queen's." She amended, smiling as they all calmed down. They all nodded and scurried to make preparations.

"Sebastian, Papa will show you to the males' section."

"Papa?" Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, yes, my lord. William's my father." She smiled at him. The boy nodded, not really asking about anything, and proceeded to wait in silence.

"Dawn." William whispered as Dawn looked at the maids standing before her with a confused look. "You have to choose two favourites to be your personal servants." She nodded, understanding and proceeded to pass through the girls. She had to choose one who was smart, honest and could keep a secret. The late queen's maid wouldn't do; she wouldn't approve of most of Dawn's upcoming decisions. Her old maid was reliable, and had never told any of her secrets. "Aliana." Dawn said, standing in front of the maid.

"Yes, your majesty?"

"I hope you'll serve me as well now as you did when I was young." The maid nodded and stepped forward, accepting the responsibility. Dawn paced back and forth between the girls. She had to choose someone she knew well. "Jacquelyn, what did you work as before?" She asked.

The maid named Jacquelyn stepped forward. "Your majesty, I used to be the treasurer's assistant."

"What made them stop you?" She asked, folding her arms.

"They said my work wasn't efficient enough." The maid squeaked, blushing heavily.

"Very well." As Dawn turned to walk back and forth again, she saw a young maid come running.

"I'm sorry I'm late your majesty, there was a problem a-and-"

"Hush!" The maids hissed.

"No, let her speak. Take your time." Dawn smiled at the maid and walked over to her.

"Your majesty, the guard, Soltun… He was ill in the infirmary and I had to tend to him. I'm sorry, your majesty." She bowed low. Dawn smiled.

"What's your name?" The queen asked kindly.

"Lyra, your majesty." Lyra was panting as she spoke, and had only just begun taking a few breaths.

"Lyra, you join Aliana and follow me."

"Wh-what?"

"You will be my own personal servant, Lyra." Dawn explained patiently.

"Thank you, your majesty!" Lyra bowed down, smiling widely. The maids began muttering and whispering amongst themselves.

"Those of you who aren't happy with my decisions and won't learn to accept them can get out _now_. Our land is in serious danger, and I have no time to deal with silly maids who don't know how to respect their queen's decisions." Dawn snapped. The maids quieted down and bowed. "Well, now. Lyra, Aliana, we're going to the infirmary." The two maids bowed and followed Dawn out of the room.

"Nicely done." William said to her, grinning as he walked by his daughter.

"Which part, exactly?" Dawn smiled back at him.

"When you told them to respect your decisions. Believe It or not, but you just established yourself as their queen. The late queen Genevieve did the same, according to history."

"Queen Genevieve… She was queen at the time of the war, right?" He nodded. "Aliana, please go to the library. I want you to bring me as many books about the late queen Genevieve as you can. Place them in my bedchambers." Aliana nodded and walked off.

"How come?" William asked, smiling at her.

"I'd like to re-read her decisions. If anything in those decisions can help me, then I'll use them."

"Repeating history positively… I like that idea." William smiled widely. He was proud of his daughter. He had never imagined his daughter being queen of the angels, and he had never imagined her as being such a fine young girl. He remembered when he'd first met her and had flirted with her a little bit. He wanted to see her reaction. She had, of course, been quite adorable. Luckily, she wasn't too obedient, and she wasn't too stubborn. She was perfect, and he was sure she'd be all right when it came to finding a man. At least, until that idiot Sebastian came along.

"Papa? Are you okay?" Dawn asked, frowning as they walked together.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just remembered your childhood."

"You mean when you _flirted _with me?" She said, smirking and folding her arms.

"Yes, as a matter of fact." He smirked back. "It was a test to see how safe you'd be with men."

"Mmhmm." She rolled her eyes and kept on walking.

"Your majesty." Lyra squeaked.

"Yes, Lyra?" Dawn turned, smiling at the maid.

"The infirmary was on the previous hall right." She kept her eyes down.

"O-oh!" Dawn blushed and looked at William. He laughed and pulled her back, nodding to Lyra as he led his daughter to the infirmary. As soon as they crossed the doors, William grabbed his daughter's arm, wanting her to leave. He saw the scene in which there were guards who were bleeding, disfigured and, in some cases, dead. "No, William." She hissed before walking over to Soltun. The guard grunted as he tried to sit up, but Dawn placed a hand on his bandaged chest.

"Your majesty…" He whispered. He'd learned the news from Lyra when she was with him, and he was at least happy he knew how to address her.

"Soltun, what happened?" She asked, looking at him with worry in her eyes.

"The demons… They want to destroy us because of… Because of that man…" He whispered.

"Man?" Dawn raised an eyebrow.

"Dimitri… Their newest king…" He replied.

"Dimitri… Dimitri Morganthe?" Dawn stammered. She couldn't believe it. Dimitri Morganthe was king? Soltun nodded, coughing a little bit. "Thank you, Soltun. Get well soon, okay? I need my personal guard, don't I?" She smiled and stroked his hair gently.

"Your majesty, I would serve you now if I could."

"Thank you, Soltun. You just get better, okay?" He nodded. "What happened to you, anyway?"

"Ah, I took a dark ball to my shoulder." He smiled. Dawn raised an eyebrow as he smiled. "No one could remove the darkness so far." Dawn nodded and sighed, standing back and taking up her rod. Slowly, she focused it on healing him. Fighting the darkness inside of him and healing him. She cast her light and once she was done, finally opened her eyes. She found Soltun sitting up slowly and looking at himself. "Your majesty…" He looked up at her.

"Hm?" She blinked twice, still in a daze.

"Thank you, your majesty." He climbed out of bed and stepped towards her, smiling at her.

"You're welcome, Soltun." She hugged him tightly, shocking everyone in the infirmary.

"Your majesty, you still have that habit of yours, don't you?" He chuckled and ruffled her hair a little bit before stepping back.

"What habit?" She asked, confused.

"Never mind. Your majesty, I am at your service." He bowed.

"Thank you, Soltun." She walked over to all the guards and wounded people curing those she could. She saw one little boy and immediately, her eyes filled up with tears for him. "William." She said, her voice steady.

"Yes, Dawn." He walked over to her.

"I want you to arrange with that man. Dimitri Morganthe. I'm going to show him what it means to mess with an angel." Dimitri Morganthe was Sebastian's best friend when they were children. Sebastian had told her about him and how stupid he was. He was silly, and pointless, and no one ever respected him. Dawn wasn't going to let him hurt her guards, and she definitely wasn't going to let him hurt her people.

"Your majesty, King Dimitri has arrived." Lyra announced, standing at the door. Dawn nodded and got up from her piano. She was wearing her whitest gown, just to show Dimitri that she wasn't going to bend anything for him. She had read up on Queen Genevieve. Apparently, Queen Genevieve had been very strict with the kings and ministers she met from the demons. Dawn would do the same.

Aliana walked over and sighed. "He demands to see your majesty immediately."

"I'll show him how to be patient." Dawn snapped angrily. She picked up her skirts and walked out to her throne room. Sitting at her throne, she gestured for Soltun to let him in.

"Took you long enough." Dimitri growled, walking in. Immediately, Dawn caged him in a cage of light.

"Show some respect to my angels." She snapped, remaining polite. He growled and nodded, to which she removed the cage and stood up. "My name is Dawn. I am the queen of angels. You, Dimitri Morganthe, have gone too far with my guards and people, and I will not stand by while you do so."

"Wow; pretty nice hello. Congrats, by the way." He smirked, folding his arms. William walked in, half-fuming.

"Your majesty, Lyra's gone missing." He announced, bowing.

"William, is now the time?" She snapped angrily.

"Considering the timing, yes." He replied.

She thought about it and nodded. "Find her. If King Dimitri has anything to do with it, he will be punished." William bowed. "And William!" She called. He turned back to her. "Check the aristocracy. I want to know how many of them survived." She ordered politely. He bowed and nodded before walking away. She turned back to Dimitri and stepped down, walking towards him. He was a little bit taller than her, but he didn't intimidate her. Dawn had handled Sebastian many times before. He had naturally disapproved of the meeting, but upon Ciel's order, the butler had left her alone. Ciel had asked him to stay with him in the library. As Dimitri looked at her, she glowered at him.

"How is it that you think I have anything to do with it?" He asked, smirking.

"Because you cannot be trusted. " She snapped. He tried to reach out to her, but the light stung him. "Don't even think about it. " She smirked at him,

"Why all this hatred? Why can't we be friends?" He grinned widely at her, frowning a little bit from the pain inflicted from the light.

"Because my mother tried that." She snapped once more. "You ended up being backstabbers."

"Feisty. I like you, _your majesty._" He was leering at her, and she couldn't help but feel angrier with the man.

"I'm going to kill you." She summoned her staff into her hands and held it out at him. "I'm going to kill you and I'm going to make it hurt."

**A/N: So the chapter's long and nice for you guys. Hope you liked it! Please review, subscribe and forgive me for my lateness.**

**~Evangelina Amaryllis**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: There's some issue with paragraph breaks, so I'm sorry if it's very chunky. **

Chapter 7

Dimitri growled. "I thought you took away that freaking cage thing!"

Dawn couldn't help but laugh at his stupidity. "I have a shield around me at all times. You should know that, since you're so _well-educated._" She knew she'd hit the mark. Dimitri had spent his childhood in confinement, deemed too dangerous to be put with the other kids; too dangerous for a demon. Dawn knew what he could do, but she also knew he wouldn't dare. Not when he knew she had the upper hand in their situation. He was on her land, and therefore, they'd play by her rules.

"Listen, _your majesty_." He hissed, his red eyes glowing brightly. "I don't know what the hell you want from me, but this won't go unpunished."

"Silence yourself, you idiotic king." She snapped. As she walked back to her throne, Aliana stumbled in, much unlike her. "Aliana? What's the matter with you?" Dawn demanded, frowning.

"Lyra, your majesty. Sir William thinks he knows where she is, and… and he's gone into the old dungeons to look for her." Aliana was obviously panting, and she'd apparently run for quite a while. Sprinting never was one of the angels' talents.

"The old dungeons?" Dawn was in shock at her maid's words. William would never put himself in such danger; the old dungeons hadn't been entered for over a century! Who knew what sorts of monsters the queen had hidden down there? "Aliana, go find Soltun and Sebastian. I want them to throw this man in the newer dungeons while I go look for William." Aliana nodded and scurried off. The guard and demon both dashed in faster than Dawn could anticipate.

"Leave it to us." Sebastian told her, growling at his old friend. "I have some unfinished business with him anyways."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do; both of you." She snapped before running to the dungeon, forcing her skirts to wrap around her legs. White armour covered her knees and shoulders, along with a sparkling diamond breastplate. Her hair, instead of twining itself around her waist, fell down her back loosely. Battle wasn't something she was anticipating so soon, but if she had to, for William, then so be it.

"Well, well, well. I've missed you, my old friend." Dimitri smirked at Sebastian. "Do you go by Sebastian now? Such an obedient name, like a dog's." Sebastian released his claws, only to meet Soltun's glare. Right. Sebastian was annoyed now; nothing _she _wouldn't do? She wouldn't hurt a fly if she had the choice! Sebastian instead chose to tease the king right back.

"Well, at least I've got a woman who loves me. A queenless king is no king at all, you know." Dimitri wasn't too happy to hear Sebastian's words, naturally. He thrashed against the chains, but to no avail. Soltun had deliberately made it so that he wouldn't be able to move, much less attack Sebastian.

"You're useless, _Sebastian_, and I can promise you that I'll kill your queen." He snapped.

"Not if _we_ kill you first." Sebastian turned away. "I have to tend to Ciel. Make sure he doesn't escape." He ordered Soltun to do so with confidence. Soltun, despite being his blood enemy, had slowly started becoming his friend. They shared similar goals; protecting Dawn and killing Morganthe.

"You're an outcast, Sebastian!" Don't think we'll welcome you home that easily!" Dimitri called. Sebastian carried on walking, muttering to himself.

"Who said I want to come home?" As he walked away from his king, he knew that the only way he could go home was by becoming king, and that was impossible if he wanted to stay with Dawn. For him, Dawn was more important than his own land, and he'd die fighting for her against his own.

"William!" Dawn called desperately as she ran through the hallways. Her footsteps echoed around her, making her feel even more isolated than she already did. "Dammit, William!" She screamed as a snake slithered past her. Her reflexes proved to be good, as her sword immediately pierced the snake, cutting off its head. As she panted from the scream, she knew the action was just about to start. Turning towards the darkness in front of her, she took a deep breath and proceeded to walk towards what she hoped was her father, only to soon be interrupted by the last thing she'd expected to see. Cerberus; the demon dog with three heads. Why was _he_ in their dungeons? Dawn was terrified, she had to admit, but the adrenaline that had started coursing through her veins was taking action, and she knew she'd have to fight if she wanted William back.

"Dawn, don't move!" She heard a voice call behind her. Turning her head, she saw none other than Ciel Phantomhive and his butler running towards her.

"What are you two doing here? Get out while you have the chance!" She whispered, trying not to wake the dog.

"Sebastian won't leave unless I do, and I'm staying here to fight for you." Dawn resisted the urge to cry and rather smiled at him.

"My lord, the only problem is that this battle will be a dance more than a brawl." She looked at Sebastian. "If he seems like he might get hurt, it's your responsibility to get him out and leave me here, understood?" Sebastian nodded, trusting her. He couldn't do otherwise; else he wouldn't have anything to do at all. He trusted her when he served Ciel; he trusted her to come back someday, and she did. Now, he was going to trust her with her own life, and he knew he was making the biggest mistake of his life by doing so.

Nodding at Sebastian, Dawn turned to the dog. "Hey, Cerberus!" She called, causing him to stir. "You want a piece of me? You'll have to get through my sword!" She jumped into the air and extended her wings in what little space she had. Soaring above the dog, she avoided its teeth by only half a centimeter, landing elegantly on its back. It immediately began jerking her back and forth, and all she could do was hold on to its hair. As it jerked her harder, she leaped into the air and smashed her sword in, holding onto it instead. The three-headed monster's tail smashed onto the floor, earning a yell from Ciel. "Sebastian, get him out of here!" She shrieked.

"No!" Ciel called. Dawn growled and pushed her sword deeper into the beast, making it jerk around even harder. It wasn't working; her sword wouldn't go further than a little bit through the skin. She pulled it out and screamed as her back hit the wall. Her rapid regeneration along with the adrenaline eased the pain quickly and she stood up, feeling fiercer than ever before.

"I'll kill you!" She screamed, running towards the beast. She had been provoked by the sight of a trail of blood on Ciel's face. "I'll kill you and I'll make it hurt so bad, you'll be whining like a little puppy!" Her sword was drenched in blood, but she didn't care. Not for now, anyways. She ran around to face the dog, and made her most reckless move yet. She ran to the dog and jumped up, striking its neck with her blade. She'd found a weak spot, fortunately, and her blade went deeper inside the monster. As it began swaying, she jumped onto its back. Her armour was covered with blood that had been and still was gushing out of Cerberus' neck. As it fell to the floor, dead, she sighed and jumped to the floor, panting heavily. "I told you to get him out of here, Sebastian!" She huffed.

"I had no reason to. You were drawing its attention enough, it wouldn't notice us." Sebastian chuckled as she frowned at him.

"My lord, are you well?" She asked politely.

"I'm fine." Ciel replied, still surprised that Dawn had pulled off that stunt.

"Then you can go back and I'll carry on. William's in here and I'm not leaving without him." She explained. Ciel nodded in understanding and gestured for his butler to follow him, leaving Dawn to look at the path ahead of her and walk forward.

Dawn had no method of telling the time, but she felt like she'd been in that dungeon for the nine months she had to wait to go back to the manor. Finally, she caught up with William, who was resting in one of the hallways. He had probably been through Cerberus and gotten wounded. She ran to him and smiled at him. "What are you doing here, Dawn?" He asked, his voice weaker than she'd ever heard it.

"Aliana told me you came down here. How could you do such a thing without my permission, papa?" She asked, frowning at the blood on his sleeve.

"There's no time to waste. My arm's wrapped with a piece of my tailcoat. You go find Lyra and bring her back; we'll go back together, okay?" William looked miserable that he couldn't help his daughter in what could very well be a battle.

"I'll be back, Papa. You just be careful." She pulled a knife from her belt and gave it to him. "Keep an eye out for rats and snakes." He nodded and smiled as she walked forward once more, not once looking back. William knew his little girl was no longer a little girl. Here she was, fighting her own battles with her own sword. She was the one telling him to be careful, not the other way around. He was proud of her, but he was also worried. His daughter was now the queen of a land at war. A land in ruins, and he was afraid she wouldn't be able to shoulder the responsibility, despite how sure he was of her strength and intellect.

"Lyra!" Dawn cried as she saw the maid. She was tied with a thick rope, and her mouth was covered with a handkerchief. She ran to her and pulled off the handkerchief before working on the knots.

"Your majesty, you must leave! King Dimitri's men are here, and they may kill you!" Lyra spoke quickly, despite her not having any breath.

"I honestly don't care, Lyra." As the ropes fell to the ground, Lyra stood up as Dawn heard footsteps behind her. They were heavy and echoed around the room ominously. Turning around, Dawn saw Drake. "Drake?" She whispered in disbelief, her eyes wide.

"We meet again, Dawn. Or should I say _your majesty_?" He leered at her menacingly, but she wasn't fazed .at all. She had just been surprised to see him.

"What do you want?" She demanded.

"To kill you." He snapped. "Like you killed Firana and Katrina." He glowered at her, trying – and failing – to intimidate her.

"Not gonna happen. Lyra, get out of here." She bent over to the maid and whispered into her ear. "William's outside. Go and see if you can do anything for his arm." Lyra nodded and scurried off. Despite being worried about her queen, she knew she would only get in her way if she stayed. "I hope you're prepared to suffer the same fate as the other two."

"You mean other three." Drake growled quietly.

"Three?" Dawn blinked, surprised. "I only got rid of Firana and Katrina."

"And Strundella." He spat.

"Wait a minute; I haven't seen Strundella at all." Dawn frowned. "She's dead?"

"Might as well be." He muttered. "She wants to join you, apparently."

"Where is she?!" Dawn cried, worried for the only friend who stayed loyal to her.

"Relax. I wouldn't lay a finger on her and you know that." Drake seemed unimpressed that she would assume such about him, but Dawn didn't care.

"Anyway, you could either follow her or follow the other two girls." She held her sword up.

"I'd rather die." He snapped. Dawn didn't need any more confirmation that he wouldn't join her. She took her battle stance and prepared for her final battle.

Dawn was immediately at an advantage. Being an angel, her thoughts were clearer. She could fight using tactics, in direct contrast to the demons' charge tactics. Drake took the first move, running at her with one fist held out. She very easily dodged, sliding aside. He almost ran into a wall, but stopped himself. He was like a bull, in some ways. She proceeded to dance the Viennese Waltz, sliding around the room as he rammed himself at her constantly. Getting bored of their little game, Dawn instead held her sword to her side as she slid away, cutting his hand. He yelled out in pain, and she saw the red glowing in his eyes. They were on her territory, so he couldn't take his true form, which was better for her, of course. Dawn didn't know if she could handle a demon at full strength, and she didn't exactly want to find out from Drake. As she jumped into the air, his eyes followed her in surprise. Her sword in front of her, she charged at him, her sword impaling him in the chest. As his fist collided with her armour, a small dent was visible, but nothing more. Leaping back, she pulled her sword with her and smirked at him. He fell to the floor, growling. "I'm sorry, Drake." She whispered as she kneeled in front of him, the tears in her eyes looking like a constellation of stars. "I wish we could have been friends forever, but…" He was desperately trying to take his breath, and it made Dawn's chest hurt. It didn't feel right, killing him. As she saw him writhe in pain, she changed her sword to her staff and began slowly closing the wound in his chest. His eyes widened as he felt his body regenerating instead of disintegrating.

"Wh-why?" He croaked, slowly sitting up.

"Because it doesn't feel right… Katrina and Firana… They've killed people. They harmed my mother. You… Drake, you've never really killed anyone, have you?" Drake's face was flushed.

"Whatever." He muttered. "I guess I kinda owe you one for letting me live, so I'll back off. Sound good to you?"

"I don't mind you backing off, but if you ever want to help us, I'm here." She smiled as she finished healing him. He was still weak, though. She made handcuffs of light on his hands, stopping him from moving. "Sorry; can't be too careful." He nodded and let her help him stand up. Slowly, her armour went back to being her usual white dress and she walked with him back to the hallway.

"Dawn?" William ran to his daughter, pulling her into the arm that was still fine. "Are you alright?" He demanded, his eyes darting between her and Drake.

"I'm alright, Papa. How's your arm?" Dawn replied, smiling at him.

"Better. Lyra wrapped it right for me." William grinned at his daughter. "Who's he?" He asked, looking at Drake.

"This is Drake. He's…" Dawn searched for words. "An old friend of mine." Drake was in shock.

"Why's he in handcuffs, then?" The reaper raised an eyebrow.

"Because he hasn't killed, but he's on Dimitri's side." She replied. William immediately glowered at the young man. "But he won't hurt us. He owes me for letting him live." She continued.

William nodded. "We'll have to get past Cerberus, though."

"No we won't. I killed it." Dawn proceeded to walk forward, Drake next to her. William was in shock and did his best to chase after his daughter, Lyra scurrying clumsily behind them.

"How did you _do_ it?" William asked in awe.

"It had a weak point near its neck." Dawn shrugged as if it was nothing. As they arrived at the beast, Drake whistled.

"Wow. No wonder you were ready for me. I must have seemed like a piece of cake compared to this guy." Drake smirked at her.

"Actually, you have a mind, so it was practically the same. Only difference is that I had time to prepare for you. I wasn't really expecting Cerberus to be in here." She extended her wings and took Drake's arm. "William, take my other hand. Lyra, you can take William's. Everyone nodded and she took a deep breath before lifting off, doing her best to lift herself and the three others with her. Lyra seemed the lightest, but William and Drake were no feathers. As she landed on the ground on the other side, she found herself panting. "Remind me to do some strength training on my arms, okay?" Lyra nodded, as if this was her duty. As they approached the entrance to the dungeons, they carefully stepped up.

Aliana was waiting for them and as soon as she saw the younger maid, she hugged her tightly. "Are you okay, Lyra?" She demanded, worried.

"I'm fine, Aliana. Her majesty saved me." Aliana curtsied to Dawn, but Dawn was already preoccupied.

"Lyra, take William to the infirmary. Aliana, you're coming with me to the dungeons. Keep an eye on Drake." Dawn issued her orders with authority, but she was polite to the maids. Both maids curtsied and Lyra walked off with William. "Come on." She told the maid and Drake. "Drake, is Dimitri able to control you?" She asked.

"I doubt it. I'm older than him, and if he tries to control me, I can control him right back and make him blow himself up with his powers, thus making myself the new king. It's a possibility, but I'll only do it either if necessary or when I feel capable." Drake explained. Dawn smiled, feeling like her old friend was with her once more, instead of the monster he had been in the dungeon. As they stepped into the basements, they saw Soltun at the door.

"Hello, Soltun." Dawn greeted.

"Hello, your majesty. Have you located Lyra?" He asked, bowing.

"Yes; she's taking William to the infirmary. Nothing _really_ serious, but he needs care." Soltun nodded and sighed.

"Your king," He spoke to Drake. "Is a royal pain." Drake chuckled to himself and nodded, as if he heard it from everyone. Dawn removed Drake's handcuffs and held his hand, earning a small smile from him.

"Sorry for being a jerk to you about the girls. I know they deserved it." He whispered. Dawn nodded and squeezed his hand reassuringly before following Soltun to see the king.


End file.
